Esclava del deseo
by malina-maniac
Summary: Isabella está comprometida con James Masen, a quien no ama. Cuando conoce a Edward, hermano de su prometido, se da cuenta de inmediato que puede llegar a enamorarse de él. Un día, de visita en el castillo Masen en Bath, Isabella sufre un desmayo y al despertar comprende que ha viajado en el tiempo y se encuentra en esa ciudad cuando aún pertenecía al Imperio romano. (ADAPTACION)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, está es la primera vez que subo una historia en fanfic y decidí que quería iniciar con una adaptación del libro esclava del deseo de Virginia, y los perdonajes pertenecen a stephany meter, espero lo disfruten.**

Lady isabella comenzaba a excitarse poco a poco. Aunque era en extremo temprano, una vez más la habían atraído las sábanas para entregarse a su pasatiempo favorito. En los últimos tiempos su comportamiento había sufrido un cambio drástico, y empezaba a rebelarse. Se le escapó un delicioso jadeo al quedar clara la intención sexual del hombre. Él no aceptaría un no por respuesta; un estremecimiento sensual recorrió a Isabella. Era moreno, dominante y peligroso, exactamente como debía ser un hombre, y sus avances atrevidos la hacían derretirse hasta la médula. Los pezones se le endurecieron y comenzaron a dolerle. Su centro femenino empezó a hormiguear de placer. La mano se escurrió bajo el camisón y tomó uno de los pechos jóvenes, acelerándole la respiración. Aunque en ese momento se sentía perversa, Isabella no hizo caso de la mínima punzada de culpa, y arqueó el pubis a causa del cosquilleo que él le provocaba. Una maldición escapó de sus labios cuando de pronto se apagó la vela.

Se hallaba justo en la mejor parte del capítulo. Retiró la mano del pecho dolorido y cerró con brusquedad el libro que estaba leyendo, acerca de la vida sexual del rey Carlos II. Encendió de nuevo la vela, terminó el capítulo y suspiró de deseo. Habría preferido vivir en cualquier otro período histórico antes que en el georgiano. En esa época todos los hombres eran unos petimetres, afectos a las ridículas pelucas cubiertas de talco, los abanicos y el lápiz de labios. ¿Por qué no habría nacido ella en la Edad Media, cuando musculosos caballeros tomaban por asalto los castillos y raptaban a las mujeres que los habitaban? ¿O en el período isabelino, cuando los intrépidos marineros de la reina se llevaban a las mujeres junto con los tesoros que pirateaban? Durante la Restauración, los galanes fanfarrones emulaban la forma perversa en que el rey Carlos trataba a las mujeres, de modo que para una joven de diecisiete años la vida era estimulante, excitante ¡y sumamente digna de ser vivida!. Ahora los dandis emulaban al príncipe Jorge, el Principito, como lo apodaban. En realidad, el sobrenombre lo decía todo: ¡El sujeto era blando, tonto y estúpido! Al inclinarse hacia adelante para soplar la vela, Isabella se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era hermosa como una rosa inglesa a punto de florecer. El cabello castaño claro le caía hasta las caderas en rizos de seda, los ojos violáceos brillaban de expectación, el cuerpo era esbelto, de piernas largas y pechos firmes y prominentes; sin embargo, lo único que ella veía en el espejo era el voluminoso camisón que llevaba puesto. Hizo una mueca, no porque el camisón fuera espantoso, sino porque era demasiado "respetable". ¡Por Dios, cuánto había comenzado a detestar cualquier cosa que fuera respetable! La respetabilidad era la fuerza que regía a la tía Renne y el rasero que ésta utilizaba para medir todo lo concerniente a la vida de Isabella. Dos años antes de morir, sir Charlei Swam había dejado a su hija, Isabella, su fortuna, la magnífica biblioteca y la casa, que se encontraba en Grosvenor Square. Desde luego, todo se hallaba en fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliera dieciocho años, y sus tutores eran el hermano menor del padre, Phil, y su esposa, Renne, que de inmediato se mudaron a Grosvenor Square para cuidar de ella. A los quince años, Isabella era una niña obediente que nunca levantaba la nariz de los libros. Pero después de cumplir los diecisiete desarrolló una obstinación que a todas luces alarmaba a su mojigata tutora.

Isabella suspiró, apagó la vela y se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas, deseando que el sueño la transportara a los tiempos más lujuriosos del rey George. La tía Renne se disponía a acostarse y martirizar los oídos del marido. Llevaba el camisón abotonado hasta la papada y se había calado la cofia de dormir almidonada hasta las cejas. Y menos mal que así era, pensó Phil, que se estremeció sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguna vez se le ocurriera mostrar toda su opulenta carne al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que yo sería incapaz de criticar a nuestra pupila, Phil, pero una vez más Isabella ha rechazado una invitación de lady Newton, solo para llevarse a la cama uno de esos libros infernales. Tanta lectura no puede hacer bien a una jovencita. Sólo el cielo sabe lo que podrían contener algunos de esos libracos. Leerlos podría despertar en ella ideas... ofensivas.

Phil decidió que no estaba mal que Renne no fuese afecta a la intimidad y que los pecados carnales figuraran al final de su lista de tabúes. Al mirar el océano de algodón blanco que envolvía a su esposa, pensó con ironía: "¡Es un milagro que no se ponga guantes blancos para meterse en la cama, por si tiene que tocarme la bestia abominable!". Su mente volvió al tema en cuestión.

-La colección de mi hermano vale una fortuna. Coincido en que los libros son una mala influencia, y estoy tratando de encontrar un comprador para la biblioteca completa. Sir Thomas Davenport había sido juez presidente de la corte y barón del tribunal de hacienda, un erudito a quien el rey había otorgado el título de caballero. Phil sabía que Isabella había sido bien instruida en los clásicos y que el padre le había enseñado francés, italiano y latín.

-¡Qué brillante, mi querido Phil! Los libros no la ayudarán a conseguir el esposo apropiado. Si corre el rumor de que es una literata, se quedará para vestir santos. Intentaré inculcarle la idea de que debe ocultar su inteligencia a cualquier precio. No entiendo qué se proponía tu hermano al educar a una niña más allá de lo debido. ¡No es respetable!

Al oír mencionar a su hermano, la boca de Phil se tensó. La vida era muy injusta. ¿Cómo era que Charlie había llegado tan alto, mientras que él seguía siendo un mediocre abogado? ¿ y por qué le había dejado todo a Isabella y nada a su único hermano? ¡Ni un miserable centavo! Él había concebido cien planes para separar a Isabella de una parte de su dinero, pero la muchacha era tan astuta que debería idear un ardid lo bastante sutil para evitar despertar en ella sospechas. Renne se acercó a la cama para retirar el cobertor. Phil se desató la corbata. Ella lo miró alarmada

. -No irás a acostarte, ¿verdad?

-No, no, querida. Sólo estoy cambiándome la corbata. Esta noche tengo que recibir a una clienta.

Renne exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Phil sabía que su esposa estaba perfectamente al tanto de quién sería la clienta y de qué tipo de recepción se trataría; también sabía que a Renne le causaba profunda gratitud que él saciara sus deseos en otra parte. Por supuesto, debía estar agradecida a que él fuera un esposo tan considerado.

Dos horas después, Richard descendía las escaleras que comunicaban la Academia de Salto con la casa de juegos conocida como Las Mesas del Faraón. Había disfrutado plenamente de los servicios de la muñequita a quien le encantaba llamar Imprudence. Un joven adinerado bajaba también en aquel momento, de modo que Phil entabló conversación.

-Esta noche hubo un buen alboroto en una de las habitaciones. Casi me desconcentró. El joven le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz. -Escandaloso, ¿verdad? -Gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando en el potro. El joven noble negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. -La azotaban con un rebenque. Phil lo miró con expresión calculadora. Aunque no era un jugador compulsivo, y en absoluto adicto a las mesas de juego, había comenzado a frecuentar los garitos más caros, donde las apuestas eran altas y se jugaba fuerte. Andaba en busca de un noble que se hallara endeudado hasta las orejas. Al ver que ambos se dirigían a la mesa de faraón, Phil tendió una mano. -Phil Swam, abogado. -James Masen, un paso más allá de la ley -bromeó el joven.

Phil buscó en su memoria. Estaba seguro de que el apellido Masen pertenecía al rango de los pares del Reino. Renne lo sabría. Era una esnob consumada y una autoridad ambulante en lo que concernía a la nobleza inglesa. Mientras observaba a Masen a la mesa de juego, Phil comenzó a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sin duda, alguien que se hallara en graves aprietos no arriesgaría dinero con tal abandono, ni ganaría y perdería con tamaña actitud irresponsable. Para Phil resultaba obvio que aquel joven pícaro era capaz de hundir las manos en la fortuna de alguien, sino en la propia. Sin embargo, intuía que había dado en el blanco.

Masen era justo el tipo que podía atraer a Isabella. Pese a su ropa cara, no era un esclavo de la moda, y el perfil de su mandíbula firme mostraba que no era ningún petimetre. Tenía un aspecto impecable y una sonrisa fácil capaz de desarmar a la persona más desconfiada. Era un joven apuesto y bien proporcionado, que cumpliría a la perfección los requisitos si resultaba a la vez ser noble y estar en bancarrota.

Phil presentó su tarjeta y aclaró en tono casual: -Me especializo en temas monetarios. Administro la fortuna de mi sobrina, lady Isabella Swam, entre otras. No dude en llamar a Grosvenor Square siempre que lo desee.

Poco después Masen se marchó con dos amigos. Phil reconoció de inmediato a Richard Barry, conde de Barrymore, a quien apodaban el Demonio. La familia Barry tenía muy mala reputación; todos los hermanos poseían más dinero que cerebro. Pues bien, Phil lanzaría la carnada y, si Masen picaba, le haría tragar el anzuelo entero siempre que, desde luego, Renne lo aceptara como un candidato respetable.

Isabella casi no podía respirar. Sabía que si la apretaban más perdería la conciencia. -Por favor, afloja un poco. No puedo respirar -suplicó. Sus ruegos no fueron atendidos."Si esto es lo que tengo que soportar para figurar en el mercado matrimonial, prefiero quedarme soltera", pensó. Le estaban aplastando los pechos y temía que fueran a quebrársele las costillas. La furia acudió en su rescate:

-¡Basta! -gritó, y se apartó con firmeza de su torturadora.

La modista soltó las cintas del corsé y buscó apoyo en Renne:

-Isabella, querida, es absolutamente necesario que uses un corsé firme con sostén. Todas las jóvenes crecidas deben sufrir estas cosas.

-Pero yo prefiero el primero que me probé. No me ceñía tanto la cintura ni me dejaba los pechos aplastados como panqueques.

Prudence se ruborizó.

-Las damas no dicen esa palabra. No es respetable.

-¿Panqueques? -replicó Isabella, incapaz de resistirse. Sus ojos chispearon con picardía al ver cómo su tía se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

-El primero era absolutamente inadecuado -insistió Renne.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Isabella, indignada.

-Veo que me obligas a ser poco delicada... Pues bien, te complaceré. Tienes un busto abundante, y cuando bailes se... bamboleará. Y eso no es lo peor. Algunos bailes, en estos tiempos, son tan escandalosos que hasta se permite que un hombre apoye una mano en tu persona. Si no estás bien encorsetada, ¡pensarán que no llevas nada bajo el vestido!

"Qué idea encantadora", pensó Isabella con irreverencia, y casi preguntó: " ¿Es un argumento a favor o en contra?". Pero decidió morderse la lengua.

-Nos llevaremos una docena -dijo Renne.

"Una docena durará toda una vida", pensó Isabella con desaliento.

-Puedes elegir algunos de los más flojos -concedió Renne. Diana se sintió algo más esperanzada. -Para ponértelos para dormir, debajo del camisón –agregó Renne. Las esperanzas de Diana se esfumaron. Tiró con desgana de las cintas del corsé, hasta que una ballena se le clavó en una costilla.

-No pierdas tiempo, niña. La dama Lightfoot llegará en cualquier momento para comenzar con tus clases de baile.

Isabella ya sabía bailar; su cuerpo se balanceaba con sensualidad siempre que oía música. Una vez, cuando estaba de vacaciones con su padre, había observado a los gitanos, y aquellos rápidos y exóticos movimientos se habían grabado de forma indeleble en su memoria joven e impresionable. Sin embargo, no conocía los pasos intrincados del baile de salón, que constituían una obligación absoluta para una joven de su clase. Esperaba que la dama Lightfoot tuviera música en el corazón y pasión en el alma. Sin duda, alguien que se ganaba la vida impartiendo clases de baile no podía ser del todo puritana.

Las esperanzas de Isabella se extinguieron en el instante en que posó los ojos en la dama Lightfoot. Era semejante a la diosa Juno, bien dotada en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero rígidamente embutida en ballenas. La peluca de color gris acero era tan severa como su expresión. Llevaba un bastón largo con mango de ébano, que hacía sonar contra el suelo cuando quería enfatizar algo. Obviamente, la instructora de baile contaba con la plena aprobación de Renne, ya que ésta la miraba con expresión radiante.

-Aquí tiene a su alumna, dama Lightfoot. Con toda confianza dejo a lady Isabella en sus hábiles manos. No estaría de más que le diera unas lecciones de comportamiento y etiqueta, junto con los pasos de baile. Temo que mi adorada sobrina sienta un exceso de afición por los libros, así que necesita que le inculquen lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer para alcanzar el éxito en sociedad.

La sargentona golpeó el suelo con el bastón mientras examinaba a Isabella de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos penetrantes no se perdían ningún detalle.

-Las dejaré solas para que se conozcan -dijo Renne al tiempo que cerraba las puertas de la sala de música.

-¿Cómo estás, jovencita? -inquirió la dama Lightfoot con altivez.

-Harta -respondió Isabella con sinceridad.

La dama lanzó una sonora carcajada que hizo pensar a Isabella que quizá no estuviera todo perdido. Luego la matrona hizo sonar el bastón con decisión.

-Comenzaremos con el lenguaje del abanico.

Isabella no entendía qué diablos tendría que ver aquello con el baile. Cuando osó preguntarle a su maestra, la mujer adoptó la actitud de un militar y respondió en tono cortante como dardos con punta de acero.

-El abanico es más importante que los pies. De hecho, todo es más importante que los pies: el cabello, los ojos, la boca, la figura, los modales, la conversación, el deseo, el vestido.

-Yo pienso que la moda para las jóvenes es detestable -se atrevió a opinar Isabella.

-¿De veras? -respondió la dama, cuyas arrugas de la cara parecían estar congeladas. Isabrlla casi se mordió la lengua, pero había comenzado y debía terminar. -Las faldas son tan voluminosas que cubren por completo el asiento de un carruaje, siempre y cuando una logre pasar por la puerta. Las pelucas salpicadas de talco son tan altas que es un milagro que los pájaros no aniden en ellas. Pero lo peor es el corsé: las ballenas son tan rígidas que se clavan en el vientre cada vez que una se inclina hacia adelante.

La dama levantó tanto las cejas que casi desaparecieron bajo la peluca: -"Vientre" es una palabra que una dama no debe pronunciar jamás. Veo que has recibido una educación muy liberal y poco ortodoxa. -La sargento se estiró todo lo que le permitía su estatura, dio dos golpecitos en el suelo y proclamó: -A pesar de todo, haré de ti una debutante exitosa.

-Eso es lo que temo -murmuró Isabella entre dientes. Sin embargo, comenzaba a divertirse, de modo que decidió escandalizar por completo a la dama Lightfoot-. ¡En la época medieval las damas dormían completamente desnudas! La iglesia condenó los camisones por escandalosos y obscenos, porque tentaban a los hombres a cometer actos lascivos y lujuriosos. Por supuesto, aquellos primeros camisones no podían compararse en lo más mínimo con las prendas "respetables" que uso yo para dormir... ¡por desgracia!

La dama Lightfoot hundió una mano en su pequeño bolso, destapó una botellita e inhaló una generosa dosis de sales. Luego, para así dar fin a tan inquietante conversación, tomó de pronto un abanico, lo abrió con fuerza considerable y lo tendió a su alumna.

Antes de que concluyera la lección, Isabella aprendió que los mejores abanicos tenían varas de marfil recubiertas de gasa, encaje o seda pintada. Aprendió, además, lo que significaba espiar con timidez por detrás del abanico, mirar por encima del borde superior o echar un vistazo por un costado. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar reírse en la cara de la profesora.

Al cabo de una hora, la dama Lightfoot se mostró satisfecha de que Isabella hubiese aprendido el arte del flirteo. Imágenes cómicas de jóvenes atractivos pasaron fugaces por la imaginación de Isabella.

-Ahora que domino el arte del flirteo, ¿con quién lo practico?

La sargento clavó la mirada en la joven. -Permitiré que seas tú misma quien responda.

-Me gustaría flirtear con el peligro.

Se prolongó el silencio entre ambas. Al fin la matrona observó:

-Tienes un alma inquieta, así que te confiaré un pequeño secreto que la sociedad oculta a las damas inexpertas. Una vez que ha logrado un matrimonio respetable y procreado un heredero, una joven puede llevar una intensa vida social, libre de las trabas que limitan a una mujer soltera.

-Es el primer comentario atrayente que oigo acerca del matrimonio - contestó Isabella, que absorbió con avidez la información.

Renne regresó a la sala de música, ansiosa por saber qué bailes había aprendido Isabella.

-Usted se apresura demasiado, señora Swam. Lady Isabella es un diamante en bruto. Para convertirla en un diamante pulido es necesario un poco de relación social. Yo enseño los pasos de baile en mi estudio de Mayfair, donde disponemos de espacio para hacer justicia al minué, la contradanza y el reel escocés. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. –Golpeó el suelo con el bastón-. La espero allá el lunes a las dos de la tarde.

 **Espero les gueste mucho la historia, soy consciente de que el inicio es algo lento por todo el proceso de presentación de los personajes, pero prometo que vale la pena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no es mía, sólo es una adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre de la autora Virginia Henley, con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

Después de que la dama Lightfoot se retirara, Isabella protestó:

-Tía Renne, lo único que aprendí fue a abanicarme. Esto es una pérdida total de tiempo y dinero. La mujer es una sargentona con cara de dragón... y figura de abanico. -Las palabras de Isabella se entrecortaron al ver la expresión ofendida que mostraba la tía Renne.

-Yo, a tu edad, habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una instructora de baile, pero mis problemas físicos no me permitieron darme ese lujo. Toda mi vida he sido una mártir del dolor. -Se frotó con una mano la cadera artrítica-. Me duele muchísimo cuando te rebelas, Isabella. Me complacería si aceptaras tomar clases de baile con la dama Lightfoot.

Isabella sintió vergüenza de sí misma. -Por supuesto que iré la cita, tía Renne. No me di cuenta de cuán egoísta fui al quejarme.

-¡Oh, querida!, Es algo que aprenderás cuando madures: a sufrir en silencio, como yo.

Isabella sospechaba que Renne era hipocondríaca, lo cual no hizo más que duplicar su sensación de culpa. " ¿ y si sufre de verdad?"

-Estamos invitadas a tomar el té en casa de Emily Clearwater-dijo a su tía

-. ¿Tienes ganas de ir?

-En realidad no, querida. Temo que esta tarde me veré obligada aguardar cama.

-Enviaré una nota con nuestras disculpas.

Renne se horrorizó. -¡No harás semejante cosa! Lady Clearwater es la patrocinadora de Almack's. Las jóvenes invitadas al té de hoy recibirán sus entradas. Te acompañará Bree.

Isabella intuía que Renne no se sentía a gusto entre ciertas anfitrionas aristocráticas que se distinguían en sociedad, porque ella no poseía título. A Isabella la habían invitado sólo porque Emily Clearwater había sido íntima amiga de su padre. Emily estaba casada con el marqués de Londonderry y su padre era el conde de Buckinghamshire. A pesar de que ocupaba un lugar en la cúspide de la escala social, a Isabella no la intimidaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, se trataba de una excéntrica atractiva que exhibía ciertas rarezas en la vestimenta.

-Puedes ponerte el vestido de bombasí color chocolate; sería perfecto para el té de lady Clearwater -sugirió la tía. "De qué chocolate habla -pensó Diana-. Es el color más parecido a caca de gato que he visto en mi vida." -Y sé que no necesito recordarte que nunca vayas por la calle St. James, donde los caballeros tienen sus clubes.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó Isabella al mismo tiempo que decidía que era exactamente allí adonde iría. Isabella eligió el sombrero más extravagante que tenía, para compensar el respetable vestido marrón, que combinó con botas cortas de cuero.

El sombrero ostentaba la cola completa de algún gallo desafortunado que había caído en desgracia. Bree, la criada que la acompañaba, preguntó:

-¿No vamos en la dirección equivocada, señorita Isabella?

-Sí, Bree, así es. Iremos por el camino más largo, así podemos pasear por la calle St. James.

Bree McCartney tenía la cara atiborrada de pecas y una nariz respingona. Renne habría despedido a la criada irlandesa hacía mucho, de no haber intercedido isabella.

Los ojos de Bree brillaron con picardía. -Oh, si usted juega, yo también.

Al ver que Bree reía divertida, Isabella pensó cuán agradable era que alguien compartiera su sentido del humor.

Del número sesenta de la calle St. James, donde se erigía el club Brooks, salieron dos hombres que miraron a las dos damas con ojos aprobadores. Alguna que otra prostituta podía tener suficiente descaro como para caminar por aquella calle, pero para una dama y su criada aquello constituía algo escandaloso.

Uno comentó: -Ahí va un artículo de primera. -y lleva un gracioso y pequeño equipaje -observó el otro. Isabella entornó los ojos y cruzó la calle. No era para evitar a los hombres, sino para mirar de cerca Boodle's and White's, que estaba situado enfrente.

Los dandis que holgazaneaban en la puerta de los clubes levantaron sus copas y soltaron comentarios chistosos. Un joven atrevido, que vestía pantalones a rayas blancas y negras, dio un paso al frente. -Si andan en busca de un cher ami, permítanme ofrecerles mis servicios. La mirada helada de Isabella recorrió al joven de arriba abajo. Luego dijo a Bree: -Sin darnos cuenta nos hemos metido en el zoológico. Los compañeros de la cebra rieron a carcajadas del ridículo que había hecho.

Isabella estaba de muy buen humor. Se había puesto el sombrero de plumas para llamar la atención, y comprendió que el petimetre de White's utilizaba las rayas de cebra por la misma razón.

James Masen subió las escaleras del número 21 de Grosvenor Square, presentó su tarjeta de visita y el mayordomo lo condujo a la biblioteca. Phil Swam estaba esperándolo, así que no perdió tiempo en ir a su encuentro y ofrecerle el vino y los dulces acostumbrados. Renne, apostada detrás de las cortinas de encaje del salón, echó un vistazo al joven, que le causó una impresión favorable.

En el momento en que Phil había pronunciado el apellido Masen, ella lo puso al tanto del linaje, el título del que era heredero y la ubicación de la casa ancestral. Sonrió satisfecha. El joven tenía una fina estampa, a la que ni siquiera Isabella sería inmune. Renne se aseguró que su sobrina se ausentara todas las tardes, a la espera de que se presentase James Masen. Ahora que lo había hecho, Phil cerraría el trato secreto tras las puertas de la biblioteca, y sólo entonces presentaría la presa a Renne. Ella esperaba con grandes expectativas.

El lunes por la tarde Isabella dio permiso a Bree para que saliera a divertirse mientras ella asistía a la clase de baile. -No hay razón para que las dos lo pasemos mal. Nos encontramos a las cinco en la esquina de Grosvenory Brook. Camino a Shepherd's Market, donde la dama Lightfoot tenía su estudio, Isabella vio que la imponente figura de la mujer se aproximaba por el otro lado de la calle.

-Buenas tardes, lady Swam. Aprecio sinceramente la puntualidad.

-Buenas tardes, dama Lightfoot -respondió Isabella mientras pensaba qué bueno había sido no llegar más temprano. La dama entró en un gran estudio con paredes cubiertas de espejos. Se quitó el sombrero, con unos golpecitos se acomodó la peluca gris acero y anunció: -Ponte cómoda. Enseguida vuelvo.

Isabella miró con deleite a su alrededor. Su imagen se le devolvía reflejada desde todos los ángulos. El salón había sido diseñado para que las mujeres se vieran mientras bailaban. ¡Qué fascinante! Se quitó el sombrero y enseguida, obedeciendo un impulso, se sacó la peluca y sacudió sus bucles castaños. Sabía que su cabello era lindo, y odiaba ocultarlo debajo de una peluca. De repente sintió ganas de bailar. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, de manera que se reflejaban pequeños arcos iris en las paredes de espejo, convirtiendo el salón en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Por un momento Isabella se sintió embargada de magia. Se quitó los zapatos, los dejó junto al sombrero y comenzó a girar. Su falda ondulante dejaba las piernas al descubierto, y el cabello le caía en cascada sobre los hombros en alocado desaliño.

La dama Lightfoot, que se disponía a entrar en el estudio, se detuvo rígida en el umbral. Miró fijo a Isabella durante un minuto; luego posó su figura encorsetada sobre la banqueta del piano y se puso a tocar.

Isabella sentía la música, más que escucharla; remolineaba con desenfreno, acompañando la melodía con sus movimientos, cada vez más rápido. Experimentaba el ritmo en la sangre mientras giraba con sensualidad, disfrutándolo profundamente, hasta sentir los latidos del corazón en la garganta y las plantas de los pies. Con un crescendo cayó de rodillas y barrió el suelo con su gloriosa cabellera. Luego abrió los ojos y se rió en la cara del dragón. El dragón dijo con lentitud: -Eres un espíritu libre que ha estado mucho tiempo enjaulado. Tu cuerpo tiene una fluidez que no había visto en años.

-¡Si no tuviese puesto este corsé restrictivo, bailaría de verdad!- exclamó Isabella sin aliento.

La dama Lightfoot guardó silencio un momento y contestó: -¿Por qué no nos quitamos las dos el corsé? ¡El mío me está matando! Puedes usar aquel vestidor.

Isabella , sorprendida, no demoró en satisfacer el pedido. Cuando entró en el vestidor se le agrandaron los ojos. Allí había docenas de trajes colgados de varios percheros, de todos los colores y materiales que la mente fuera capaz de imaginar, algunos con lentejuelas, otros con plumas. Tendió una mano para acariciar las irresistibles creaciones, pensando que eran trajes de baile o atuendos para alguna obra de teatro. Quizá la dama Lightfoot no fuera la sargentona que ella había creído. Se quitó el corsé y volvió a ponerse el vestido. Siempre había deseado confeccionarse un disfraz; tal vez la dama Lightfoot pudiera ayudarla. Ahora le tocó a ella detenerse en el umbral. El dragón ya no semejaba un dragón. Se había quitado la peluca gris acero y dejaba ver sus bucles de color negro azabache; ya sin corsé, se notaba que tenía unos pechos voluminosos. En realidad, ya no parecía vieja. Isabella decidió que tampoco era joven, sino de edad indefinida.

-Dama Lightfoot...

-Por favor, llámame Allegra. Isabella parpadeó. Incluso la voz había adquirido un tono provocativo y ronco: -Allegra es un hermoso nombre, adaptado con ingenio a partir de un término musical. -De hecho, todos mis amigos íntimos me llaman Allegra.

-¡Quedé fascinada con los trajes que hay en el vestidor!

-Pruébate uno -la alentó Allegra.

-Ah, gracias. Me los probaré todos, si es posible. Aunque estuve pensando en crear uno yo misma. ¿Me ayudarías?

-Será un placer. ¿Cuál te atrae más?

-Isabella, la diosa de la caza*.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y qué perfecta Isabella serás!

-Imagino una túnica blanca con un hombro al aire –describió Diana, audaz, a pesar de que probablemente la diosa habría llevado un pecho al descubierto.

-Corta, por supuesto -convino Allegra-, para mostrar tus hermosas piernas largas.

-También un arco y una flecha dorados -agregó la joven con entusiasmo.

-Y sandalias con tiras doradas para cruzar hasta las pantorrillas, y tu glorioso cabello castaño, al natural, cayéndote en cascada por la espalda.

-Amuletos de oro en los brazos -agregó Isabella, transportada por la imagen que estaban creando. Allegra, con la cabeza ladeada para observar a la hermosa muchacha, que aparecía radiante de entusiasmo, dijo pensativa: -El nuevo Panteón de la calle Oxford se inaugurará con un baile de disfraces. ¿Te gustaría asistir?

-Me encantaría, pero por supuesto es imposible. Renne lo juzgará demasiado mundano para una dama soltera.

-Mmm... -murmuró Allegra.

-Pero aun así quisiera el traje -insistió Diana.

-Bien, esta tarde te enseñaré los pasos de todos los bailes, así mañana, cuando vengas, podremos dedicar la tarde a crear la imagen de la diosa cazadora.

Al día siguiente, Isabella lo pasó tan bien con Allegra que lamentaba no poder ir también los miércoles. Pero a partir de aquella semana debía dedicar los miércoles al templo sagrado de la moda llamado Almack's. Renne eligió un vestido de un color en boga que se denominaba "pomona", un tafetán verde manzana que subrayaba su corpulencia. Se mostró tan radiante ante la apariencia de la sobrina, que Isabella dudó de su propio atractivo. Era la primera vez que iba aun baile de gala, y el corsé y las tres enaguas la hacían sentirse aún más limitada. Renne le había permitido elegir el color. "Gran elección, cuando los otros tonos eran un rosa desabrido y celeste bebé", pensó Isabella.

El vestido tenía cuello alto con hileras de volantitos que cubrían todo el canesú. Qué irónico que el corsé le aplastara el busto hasta el punto de tornar necesarios los volantes para realzarlo. Mientras tomaba el chal de cachemira y seguía a Renne hacia el carruaje, Isabella admitió sentir cierto entusiasmo por su debut en sociedad. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo se esfumó pronto cuando la tía aprovechó el trayecto para recitar el catálogo de rígidas reglas y concluir: -En ninguna circunstancia debes atraer a un hombre indebido. Tienes que protegerte a cualquier precio tanto de los cazafortunas como de los libertinos.

Cualquiera que la escuchara habría pensado que Renne sólo deseaba proteger a Isabella, pero si hubiera podido leerle la mente pronto se habría desengañado. "Ella es tan encantadora que atraerá a un candidato noble de primera, y entonces ni Phil ni yo tendremos el menor acceso a su dinero. Deberé vigilarla como un halcón y desalentar a cualquier pretendiente acaudalado y con título de nobleza. ¡Qué bien que estén de moda las pelucas, porque su hermoso cabello Castaño es suficiente para dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre!"

El cochero sabía que no debía ni acercarse a St. James cuando llevaba a las damas en el carruaje, de modo que tomó la calle Duke hacia King. En Almack's había tal multitud que hasta se había formado cola ante la entrada. Prudence se sintió muy halagada cuando lady Melbourne la saludó. La seguían la hija, Emily, y el hijo, Jacob Black, que de inmediato se acercó a Isabella.

-¿Me concedería el primer baile, lady Swam?

-Por supuesto, señor.

-Resultaba tan ridículo no llamarlo Jacob cuando conocía de toda la vida a ese muchachito sin mentón. Apuntó el nombre en la tarjeta y entraron en el salón. Isabella sintió gran alivio al oír que Renne decía: -Vayan a divertirse, jóvenes. Mi cadera no me permite el placer de bailar.

La joven se unió aun grupo de amigas que también debutaban aquella noche: Hary-O Devonshire, la hermana menor de Georgiana, Penélope Crewe y Fanny Damer; las habían llevado sus madres con la esperanza de lanzarlas al matrimonio con algún hombre adinerado y poseedor de un título de nobleza. Habían recibido muy buena instrucción en el uso de artificios y astucia para embaucar al sexo opuesto, pues todas las mujeres sabían que debían desplegar sus armas aunque sus padres estuviesen dispuestos apagar grandes sumas de dinero por casarlas.

La libreta de baile de Isabella se llenaba con rapidez. El joven conde Stanley, rico como Creso y dueño de un castillo de estilo gótico en Hertford, no hizo el menor intento de ocultar su atracción por Isabella, pero el sentido común le indicaba que sus padres aspiraban a que se casara con la hija de un duque. "Alabado sea el cielo", pensó ella agradecida.

Cuando se les acercó Jessica Ponsonby, Isabella concluyó que aquella muchacha se hallaba siempre al borde de la histeria. Reía demasiado fuerte y mostraba un apasionamiento poco natural.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto elegante, que viste uniforme del cuerpo de infantería? -preguntó a Isabella.

-Apuesto a que es un cachorro de pedigrí. Hay trescientos infantes, pero sólo honraron con la invitación a media docena. -Isabella no se molestó en darse la vuelta mientras hacía ese comentario despectivo, de modo que se perdió el par de impresionantes ojos oscuros que escrutaban el salón y se agrandaban un poco al mirarla.

James Masen trataba de adivinar cuál de las jovencitas del grupo era lady Isabella Swam. Su experiencia le indicaba que cuanto mayor era la fortuna, más fea era la heredera. Así que obviamente no debía de ser aquella preciosa criatura de figura sensual. Su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta detenerse en una muchacha de rostro informe y figura acorde. Apostó diez a uno a que ésa era su objetivo. Por poco lo abandonó el coraje. No era de sorprender que su hermano mayor, el conde, siempre bromeara diciendo que tendría que ser James el que se casara y engendrara un heredero. Desde luego, el hermano podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse cínico respecto a las mujeres y el matrimonio, ¡pero James Masen no!.

Con resolución se abrió paso hacia aquel budín de sebo, hizo una ligera reverencia y preguntó: -¿Lady Isabella?

-¿Sí? -respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

James se dio la vuelta y contempló unos ojos violetas. Contuvo la respiración para que no se desvaneciera la hermosa visión. Para James Masen, la imperturbabilidad era un arte.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Me temo que no podrá ser, señor. Ya tengo compañero -informó Isabella.

-Entonces la próxima -insistió James.

-Lo lamento, pero mi libreta de baile está completa. -Los ojos de Isabella chispeaban de diversión y un poco de pena.

-No le creo. Déjeme ver -insistió él.

Isabela no se ofendió. Lanzó una carcajada y le mostró la libreta. Él escribió de inmediato su nombre encima de dos de los aspirantes, y se la devolvió.

Isabella frunció los labios al leer "Masen" escrito con letra vigorosa. -Su apellido quiere decir "mecha dura" -comentó.

-Como más le guste, querida. Pero me llamo James Masen-murmuró él mientras entornaba los ojos para apreciarla mejor.

-¡También podría ser "cara dura" -contestó isabella, reprochándole la evaluación.

-Entre otras cosas -murmuró James con descaro. Al ver que la muchacha no comprendía lo que él había querido decir, se percató de algo que debía haber sabido desde el primer momento: lady Isabella Swam era virgen. Se le espesó la sangre de solo pensarlo. ¡Qué inesperado placer!

Isabella vio que Jacob Black se acercaba a buscarla: -Aquí está mi compañero.

James esbozó una sonrisa cruel. -¡No puedes preferir a esa maravilla sin mentón antes que a mí!

Isabella lo examinó abiertamente un momento. -En verdad, sí lo prefiero. -Tomó del brazo a Jacob y dejó solo a James Masen. "Mentira", protestó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

 **bueno este es el segundo capítulo, quería avisarles que es una historia con varios eventos históricos, por lo tanto me veré en la necesidad de dejar algunos nombres sin editar, también quería decirles que aunque la historia de amor que a todas nos interesa se demora en formarse por completo, la paciencia recompensara muy bien. Sin nada más que decir, me despido**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo**

 _ ***el nombre real es Diana la cazadora, pero por motivos de la historia es necesario adaptarlo a Isabella**_


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno como siempre aclarando, esto es sólo una adaptación a la novela de Virginia Henley y los personajes pertenecen a stephany meyer.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo**

A la mañana siguiente, mientras bebían chocolate, Renne interrogó sin cesar a su sobrina acerca de todos los detalles de la velada.

-Déjame ver tu libreta de baile.

-Eh... no la guardé -mintió Isabella.

-¿No guardaste el recuerdo de tu debut en Almack's? -se escandalizó Renne.

-Estaba llena. Bailé con Jacob Black, lord Ashley, lord Granville... Ah, sí, y con James.

-¿James Masen? -preguntó Renne con avidez.

-No. James Cowper.

Renne estaba alarmada. ¡Ni un solo baile con Masen! Y después de que ella y Phil lo habían hecho comer de sus manos... Debía hacer algún comentario despectivo para desmerecer a Cowper ante Isabella.

-Un joven bastante robusto.

"El muerto se asusta del degollado", pensó Isabella.

-Mencionaste a James Masen. ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó a la tía en tono casual.

-Eh... Phil maneja algunos de sus negocios.

-Ah, comprendo -contestó Isabella.

-¿Bailastes con él?

-No.

-¿Te lo pidió? -sondeó Renne.

-Sí -admitió Isabella.

-¿Entonces por qué motivo no bailaste con él? Es un joven muy respetable.

-¿De veras? - Isabella frunció los labios al recordar.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas rechazado!

-En realidad, no estaba muy segura de saber bailar bien. Con Jacob o los otros no me importaba, porque son muy jóvenes, pero James Masen era distinto.

Renne dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin la menor duda, Isabella se sentía atraída por Peter.

-Lo que necesitas es pasar más tiempo con la dama Lightfoot.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Renne. Esta tarde tengo una clase. ¿Puedes prescindir de Bree?

Isabella estaba como hipnotizada en el salón de espejos. La túnica blanca era liviana como una pluma. La falda, hecha de pañuelo de gasa, le caía en puntas hasta los muslos, y dejaba un hombro audazmente desnudo, compensando a la perfección el adorno de los brazaletes dorados. Sujeto a la espalda llevaba un pequeño carcaj dorado, cuyos cordones de oro cruzaban por debajo de los pechos realzando su redondeada plenitud. Las tiras de las sandalias le cruzaban las pantorrillas, de modo que las piernas lucían increíblemente largas. En lo alto de la cabeza una diadema ceñía la gloriosa cabellera, que caía en cascada por toda la espalda hasta las nalgas. No sólo parecía una reina; se sentía como tal.

-El baile de máscaras es el viernes por la noche -la tentó Allegra.

-Oh, no podré ir -rehusó Isabella.

La dama le alcanzó un antifaz confeccionado con plumas de paloma. Al ponérselo se dio cuenta de que nadie la reconocería. La semilla sembrada por Allegra brotó de pronto.

-¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Cómo haré para deshacerme de Renne el viernes

por la noche?

-Yo me encargaré de eso. -Allegra agitó una mano como si fuera una varita mágica.

Cuando Isabella llegó a Grosvenor Square, sobre la mesa del vestíbulo había media docena de tarjetas de visita. Las hojeó con rapidez en busca de cierto nombre. Sus mejillas adquirieron un delicado rubor al encontrarlo. Y cuando Renne le alcanzó un ramillete de capullos de rosas y arvejillas, el color se acentuó aún más.

-James Masen, qué encantador -comentó en tono casual, para disimular su placer.

-Un poco presuntuoso -observó la tía con astucia, a la espera de que la joven saltara a defenderlo.

-Sí, lo es. -Hundió la nariz en las flores para inhalar una fragancia celestial.

A la mañana siguiente la dama Lightfoot fue a visitar a Renne. El corsé la hacía parecer tan rígida como su bastón de mango de ébano, y le daba un aire de duquesa matronil y respetable. Isabella se mantuvo muy seria mientras escuchaba temerosa.

-Tanto lady Melbourne como lady Bessborough me solicitaron que diera clases extra a sus hijas, en la esperanza de que se luzcan más que mis otras alumnas que están por debutar. Sin embargo, mis principios me obligan a ser escrupulosamente justa con todas mis jóvenes. Con ese fin le solicito que permita a Isabella acudir a mi estudio el viernes por la noche.

-Su ética es elogiable, dama Lightfoot.

Isabella carraspeó para evitar no atragantarse de risa.

-Te acompañaré, Isabella. No debes estar fuera de casa sin mí una vez que ha anochecido.

-Me llevaré el carruaje -se apresuró a proponer la sobrina-, y me acompañará Bree,. Jamás se me ocurriría permitir que estuvieras sentada durante horas, esperándome.

Renne echó una mirada insegura a la dama Lightfoot. Sus códigos eran lo bastante estrictos como para establecer qué era respetable y qué no.

-Mis otras jóvenes llegarán en carruaje. Con una criada basta como dama de compañía -sentenció el dragón.

Al ver que Renne capitulaba, la dama Lightfoot se puso de pie para marcharse. Con un movimiento rígido inclinó la cabeza hacia su alumna y saludó:

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana -repitió Isabella con voz grave, aunque en su interior el regocijo burbujeaba como champaña. Al llegar al estudio de Shepherd Market, Isabella dejó a Bree con Peter, el cochero. Sabía que ambos sentían una atracción mutua a pesar de que debían aparentar lo contrario ante la mirada vigilante de Renne.

Allegra estaba radiante con su vestido de un tono violáceo denominado amaranto. A Isabella le alegró descubrir que por aquella noche la dama Lightfoot había sido desterrada, junto con su peluca gris acero y su corsé.

-Entra, querida -invitó Allegra-. Estaba terminando de maquillarme.

Cuando Isabella salió del vestidor con el traje puesto, contemplo fascinada a Allegra, que se delineaba los ojos con kohl.

-¿Puedo probarme un poco de maquillaje para labios?

-Por supuesto. También ponte un poco en las mejillas. Ya sé que el antifaz te cubrirá casi toda la cara, salvo los labios, pero creo que con un poco de maquillaje una mujer siente más confianza en sus encantos.

A Isabella le complació el resultado de su obra; como toque final se pintó los párpados con un tono violeta plateado.

-¡Voila! Una diosa hasta las yemas de los dedos -exclamó Allegra mientras ponía una larga capa sobre los hombros de su protegida-. Si tus sirvientes son discretos, podemos llevar tu carruaje.

-Tenemos un entendimiento mutuo -aseguró la muchacha al tiempo que tomaba un abanico de plumas de avestruz de color violeta oscuro.

Aunque estaban de moda los abanicos pequeños, Isabella debía admitir que el de Allegra resultaba espectacular. Hablaba un lenguaje propio.

-A la calle Oxford -ordenó la joven a Peter mientras Bree corría a abrir la puerta del carruaje, sin dejar de mirar a Allegra.

En la calle Oxford el tránsito se hallaba entorpecido hasta la calle Bond. Los carruajes que trataban de aproximarse al Panteón habían colapsado todas las arterias principales.

-A partir de aquí continuaremos a pie -decidió Isabella, y dio un golpecito en el techo del coche-. Tú quédate con el carruaje, Bree. Regresa a Shepherd Market a las diez y media. -Se acomodó la máscara antes de apearse del carruaje, y junto con Allegra se unió a la multitud.

Todos los que eran alguien en Londres se dirigían al Panteón aquella noche. Isabella y Allegra se abrieron paso entre el gentío hasta llegar ante un gran grupo de caballeros que escoltaban una silla de manos y sostenían en alto antorchas encendidas. Allegra tocó el brazo de uno de los caballeros vestidos de gala. Él le dirigió una sonrisa familiar.

-Hola Allegra. ¿ Viniste a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-¿Qué está tramando, sir Charles? -preguntó Allegra.

-Oímos un rumor de que no admitirían actrices, de modo que decidimos ofrecer nuestra escolta personal a la señora Baddeley; una guardia de honor, por así decirlo.

-Todo sea por la diversión, ¿eh, Charly? -Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Isabella, le explicó:

-Sofía Baddeley, que canta en Ranelagh, es la actual amante del vizconde de Melbourne. Sus amigos se aseguran que reciba una bienvenida triunfal.

Isabella quedó boquiabierta. ¿El padre de Emily y Jacob tenía una amante?

-Lady Melbourne es tan mojigata como Renne –susurró Isabella.

Allegra guiñó un ojo a la joven.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta, pequeña. A una mujer le conviene ser flexible y dúctil... no del todo fácil, pero sí al menos complaciente.

Los pensamientos de Diana pasaron de Renne a Phil. ¿Era posible que él fuese infiel? Tras contemplar un momento esa posibilidad, se le escapó una risita. "¡Sería un tremendo tonto sino lo fuera!"

Mientras avanzaban por la calle Oxford, notó que todos los caballeros conocían a Allegra. Reconoció a lord Bute y a lord March, a quienes siempre había considerado pilares respetables de la sociedad. En apariencia, había un doble juego de reglas de conducta.

Allegra dio un codazo en las costillas a William Hangar, amigo íntimo del príncipe de Gales.

-Sofía entra en sociedad... ¿o es al revés?

Los hombres que las rodeaban lanzaron fuertes carcajadas ante el chiste obsceno de la dama, y Isabella pensó que quizá sólo la vida de las debutantes era formal y sofocante.

Había porteros de librea parados en la entrada del Panteón, con largos bastones listos para impedir la entrada de cualquier persona indeseable.

Cuando los hombres que escoltaban a Sofía Baddeley desenfundaron sus espadas al unísono, los porteros se esfumaron. Luego, para deleite de todos los allí reunidos, la actriz hizo una entrada triunfal bajo el arco que formaban las espadas de sus galanes.

Adentro había tanta gente como afuera. Cuando un criado la ayudó a quitarse la capa, Isabella se sintió muy perversa. Era una sensación absolutamente deliciosa. Le dedicaban más miradas que a la excéntrica condesa de Cork, que llegó vestida de sultana, con la cara pintada de oscuro y adornada con un tocado de diamantes.

Cumberland, el malvado tío del príncipe de Gales, se había disfrazado de Enrique VIII, y sir Richard Phillips lucía resplandeciente en negro y blanco: mitad molinero, mitad deshollinador. Al observar y ser observada, Isabella advirtió que todo el mundo buscaba llamar la atención, y ella no era la excepción a la regla. Los asistentes se habían esmerado con sus trajes, que representaban todas las épocas históricas, desde la Restauración hasta el período isabelino y la antigua Grecia. Cupido acompañaba a una dama que parecía recién salida de la corte de Camelot, del rey Arturo. El salón entero era un despliegue de colores y luces brillantes. Isabella pensó, feliz, que jamás se había divertido tanto.

En aquel momento, el conde de Bath, que estaba en la ciudad en viaje de negocios, se hallaba en un lapso de transición entre una amante y otra.

No alimentaba ilusiones acerca de sí y era el primero en admitir su saciedad y su cinismo. Pensó un instante en su hermano menor, James; gracias a Dios, podía confiar en que él mantendría el buen nombre de los Masen. El conde no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que la sociedad lo atrapara en la obligación de casarse y fundar una familia.

Sabía que era desenfrenado y que tenía reputación de libertino, pero a las mujeres les atraía sólo su título de nobleza; y, si a ello se sumaba su riqueza, el sexo débil lo seguía jadeante como una jauría de perras en celo.

El conde tenía unos ojos de color verde y cabello cobrizo, que se resistía a cubrir de talco u ocultar bajo una peluca; la nariz aristocrática, ligeramente aguileña, le proporcionaba un perfil de ave de rapiña. Procurando diversión, examinó el salón en busca de alguna presa que mereciera la pena. Su mirada oscura no se demoraba en ninguna dama que lo invitara; era un hombre que elegía por su propia cuenta, para bien o para mal.

Bath no había formado parte de la escolta de Sofía Baddeley; había llegado solo desde su casa, que estaba situada en la calle Jermyn. No sentía más que desprecio por los hombres de su misma clase social que eran esclavos del juego, la bebida o las mujeres pervertidas. Se enorgullecía de mantener siempre el control. Sin embargo, estuvo muy cerca de sufrir un desliz cuando divisó a la gloriosa criatura que sin duda vestía como Isabella, la diosa de la caza. Aquella mujer desconocida, acompañada por la notoria Allegra, captó toda su atención. La contempló en silencio mientras la joven belleza echaba hacia atrás la cabeza en una carcajada. Poseía una naturalidad que lo llevó a acercarse, pese a la evidente juventud de la muchacha. Sin percatarse de los ojos que la exploraban, Isabellareía los maliciosos pero divertidos comentarios que lanzaba Allegra. En ese momento hablaban de una de las más peculiares invitadas al baile. Al ver que unas personas se apartaban de la condesa de Cork, que vestía un traje de sultana árabe, Isabella dijo con inocencia:

-Podrá ser excéntrica, pero sin duda es inofensiva, ¿verdad?

-En realidad es mortal -contestó Allegra-. Puntúa sus palabras con flatulencias. Su repertorio rectal es sorprendente. Hazte aun lado y así podrás escucharla.

Isabella aguzó el oído en dirección a la sultana y oyó que ésta comentaba a Cumberland:

-Es hora de que aprueben la ley de Regencia. ¡El rey está más loco que el maldito sombrerero! -Y por cierto que la duquesa puntuó sus palabras con una sonora retahíla de signos de exclamación.

Mientras Isabella se apresuraba a retroceder, Allegra revoleó los ojos y agitó el abanico de plumas de avestruz de manera lánguida pero eficaz.

Riendo con aire desvalido, preguntó:

-¿Qué consejo daría la dama Lightfoot a sus alumnas acerca de las flatulencias? -El rostro de Allegra adoptó la expresión tiesa de la dama Lightfoot.

-Esos ruidos no se mencionan; no los reconoce ni el que los produce ni la víctima.

Isabella tuvo que quitarse el antifaz para enjugarse las lágrimas producto de la risa.

Cuando así lo hizo, el conde de Bath llegó a ver unos ojos violáceos que casi lo dejaron sin aliento. Había estado acechando a su presa con la confianza de un felino selvático. Cuando la tuvo a la distancia apropiada, le rodeó con manos fuertes la cintura y la subió a una plataforma baja que estaba situada detrás de Isabella.

-Una diosa merece estar en un pedestal-dijo en voz baja.

Ella quedó boquiabierta cuando aquel extraño hombre que le puso las manos encima. Lo miró a los ojos verdes, que evaluaban con descaro sus encantos apenas cubiertos por el disfraz de diosa cazadora.

-Preséntanos, Allegra -ordenó el conde.

-Ni lo sueñes, diablo audaz. Ella no es un bocado para tu apetito insaciable.

-Prometo saborearla. Como si fuese un vino fino, la beberé a sorbos, la demoraré en mi lengua y la paladearé una y otra vez. Invertiré toda la noche en saciar mi sed.

Allegra quedó sin habla. No podía exponer al conde de Bath la identidad de lady Isabella Swam.

Isabella, sin embargo, estaba lejos de haber perdido el habla. Se encendió su furia, que le soltó la lengua.

-¡Cerdo lujurioso! ¡Vaya a saciar su sed en otra parte! -Dio un puntapié al noble en la pantorrilla. Por desgracia, las sandalias doradas no le protegieron los dedos al chocar con una sólida masa de huesos y músculos-. ¡Ay! -gritó.

El conde le tomó con destreza el pie, divertido al ver que ella había sufrido el dolor que se proponía infligirle. Mientras sostenía con firmeza el pie entre sus manos, sus ojos recorrieron despacio el contorno de la larga pierna de Isabella.

Indignada, ella sacó una flecha del carcaj dorado y la clavó en la mano que le aferraba el pie. Cuando vio que él no la soltaba, lo pinchó de nuevo, ahora con más violencia. Esta vez él aflojó el apretón, pero deslizó la mano hasta el muslo antes de soltarla.

Isabella enrojeció bajo el antifaz. De pronto sintió miedo del hombre poderoso que le manipulaba el cuerpo como si ella estuviera expuesta allí para su placer personal. Desesperada, buscó a Allegra, pero no lavio por ninguna parte. La plataforma estaba rodeada de mujeres que lucían diversos disfraces.

Isabella vio un mar de rostros masculinos; todos ellos reían, echaban miradas lascivas y gritaban al individuo que iba vestido de Cupido.

De pronto no se sintió tan segura de que debiera encontrarse allí, con aquel traje tan provocativo. Un rato antes le había parecido una salida osada, pero ahora se cuestionaba la conveniencia de haber acudido al Panteón, disfrazada o no. Tal vez aquel lugar fuera demasiado mundano para una dama soltera de su tierna edad.

El conde de Bath no conseguía apartar la mirada de la muchacha de cabello castaño. Resultaba obvio que se trataba de una aventurera, pero era muy joven, de modo que aún debía de ser novata. En general, a él le atraían las mujeres mayores, con experiencia, pero esa visión maravillosa poseía una belleza natural cuyas frescura y vitalidad constituían una potente tentación aquella noche. En ese instante decidió poseerla.

Luego levantó varias veces la mano en dirección a Cupido, lo mismo que los otros hombres que lo rodeaban.

El ángel que se hallaba junto a Isabella tendió una mano y le quitó el antifaz.

-Éste va perfecto con mi disfraz. ¿Te importa...?

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! -replicó Isabella, horrorizada ante la idea de que alguien la reconociera-. ¡Ve a tocar tu estúpida arpa en otra nube! -agregó al tiempo que arrebataba la máscara para cubrir su identidad. Entonces vio los ojos verdes mientras sentía que la levantaban de la plataforma.

-¿Qué diablos hace? -preguntó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Él le sonrió. .

-Acabo de comprarte, Isabella.

-¿De qué habla? -inquirió la joven, presa del pánico porque el conde la había llamado por su nombre, hasta que comprendió que él se refería a la diosa.

-De la subasta... Cupido está subastando a todas las jóvenes ninfas que se ubican en la plataforma, y yo acabo de pagar la suma más alta por ti.

-¡Imposible! -protestó ella, horrorizada.

-Se trata de un acto benéfico, dulzura. Es por una buena causa, te lo aseguro. -Suave como la seda, el conde de Bath tomó dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de plata que ofrecía un criado de librea, y depositó una en la mano de Isabella-. Saciemos ambos nuestra sed.

Su voz profunda era tan peligrosamente seductora que la afectó de manera extraña. Las cosas sugerentes que decía aquel hombre, sumadas al tono cavernoso, le hicieron hormiguear el cuerpo en las partes más íntimas. Cercana al pánico, Isabella arrojó el champaña a la cara del hombre y huyó.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, me hicieron notar que tenia unos cuantos errores con los nombres y me disculpo por eso, es algo difícil hacer las correcciones desde el celular y el dia de hoy que tenia la intención de revisar y corregir cada capitulo desde mi computador, note que seria necesario quitar todos los capítulos y subirlos nuevamente, y ya que me parecía algo complicado porque eso implicaría demorar mas este capítulo, decidí asegurarme de que los nombres en este esten correctos y reivindicarme.**_

 _ **Si alguien igual siente que los 3 primeros capítulos fueron muy confusos y prefieren que cambie los nombres me lo dejan saber y con gusto los corrijo.**_

 _ **Por ultimo quería informarles que lo mas problame es que los días de subir capitulo fijos serán los viernes, estos días intentare subir d capitulos dependiendo el tiempo que tenga durante la semana, y si algún día me es posible les hare algunos adelantos en el transcurso de la semana.**_

 _ **No siendo mas, esta historia no es mia, pertenece a Virginia Henley y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 4**_

En la puerta vio que Allegra ya había retirado su capa, anticipándose a una huida temprana. Isabella se apresuró a cubrirse el disfraz.

-Nunca debí haber venido -comentó.

-Oh, no te pongas tan respetable conmigo, querida. ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso mañana, a la luz del día!

Camino a Grosvenor Square, Isabella echó a reír.

-Discúlpame. ¡La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien hasta que ese hombre repugnante me hizo objeto de sus atenciones!

-Ese hombre repugnante era el conde de Bath -aclaró Allegra.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y yo le tiré el champaña a la cara!

-Me atrevo a decir que eso humedeció un poco su ardor.

-Gracias a Dios que estaba disfrazada -señaló Isabella con fervor.

Al doblar por la calle North Audley hacia Grosvenor Square, un carruaje negro se les adelantó y se detuvo junto a ellas. Se abrió la puerta y una mano fuerte levantó a Isabella de la calle y la depositó contra los cojines de terciopelo del interior en penumbra.

Isabella gritó.

-No te alarmes. Ya nos conocemos, y me atrevo a decir que antes de que termine la noche estaremos en términos aún más íntimos.

Isabella reconoció la voz, lo cual no hizo mas que aumentar su miedo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a abordarme? ¿Qué diablos quiere?

-Simplemente quiero disfrutar de lo que pagué, cherie. –Hizo una pausa y continuó arrastrando las palabras-. Y quizás una disculpa por lo del champaña.

-¿Que me disculpe yo? -replicó Isabella, escandalizada-. ¡Usted es el que debe disculparse, por tocarme la pierna!

-Perdón por haberte tocado la pierna. Habría preferido mucho más acariciarte los pechos.

Isabella soltó una exhalación. No sólo le temía a él; también comenzaba a tener miedo de sí misma y de su reacción ante aquel hombre peligroso. Sentía una atracción magnética hacia él, aunque sabía que debía rechazarlo a toda costa. En ese momento advirtió que el carruaje se movía.

-¿Adónde me lleva?

-A mi casa en la ciudad. No queda lejos.

-¡Señor, no puede! Me confunde con una... una prostituta. En realidad soy una dama disfrazada -confesó Isabella.

Él rió. El sonido era intenso, oscuro y envolvente.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

El conde tomó un fósforo y encendió uno de los faroles del carruaje.

La mitad de su cara quedaba en penumbra, pero la de ella fue bañada por la luz de la lámpara.

-Por cierto que eres tan adorable como una dama, y tu hablar es muy culto, pero te traicionaste al ir acompañada de Allegra. Ella dirige una de las academias de equitación más finas de Londres. Provee de monturas a la mitad de la aristocracia.

Por un momento Isabella se preguntó de qué estaba hablando aquel sujeto, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él se refería a que Allegra era una madama, se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

El conde notó el color que le subía por las mejillas y necesitó ver la belleza que apenas había vislumbrado bajo el antifaz. Sin embargo, el carruaje se aproximaba a la calle Jermyn, de modo que decidió permitirle que mantuviera la máscara puesta hasta que se hallaran a salvo en el interior de la casa.

Cuando él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a apearse, ella replicó, indignada:

-¡No puedo entrar en su casa!

-Ah, por fin comienza a aclarar. Sabes quién soy, y que estoy dispuesto a obtener el precio más alto posible.

-¡No! Es decir, sí, sé quién es usted.

Una sonrisa cínica curvó los labios del hombre.

-Entonces sube mientras negociamos.

Una ola de ira invadió a Isabella. Jamás en su vida se había topado con un individuo tan arrogante. Necesitaba que le pusieran freno, y ella se proponía hacerlo. Se apresuró a urdir un plan.

Como una diosa, Isabella tendió una mano y aceptó que el conde la ayudara a descender. Él abrió la puerta y despidió con un gesto al mayordomo, que se desvaneció entre las sombras al ver que el conde no se hallaba solo. El noble señaló las escaleras, y Isabella subió al primer piso como si ascendiera al Olimpo, permitiendo que su secuestrador, que iba detrás, le admirara las piernas bien torneadas.

Mientras el conde encendía las lámparas de la magnífica sala de estar, Isabella se paseaba con lentitud evaluando la decoración con ojos críticos. Miró de reojo los tapices, los sillones cuero, los cuadros de Van Dyke, y declaró:

-Muy masculino.

-Eso espero -contestó él en tono divertido. Se dirigió hacia una mesa de vinos estilo Sheraton y llenó dos copas.

-Qué osado es usted -comentó ella, mirando el vino.

-Apuesto a que no me lo tirarás otra vez a la cara. -Ya no podía ocultar su diversión ni su expectativa.

-Puede perder la apuesta -advirtió Isabella. Bebió un sorbo mientras observaba al conde por encima del borde de la copa y dijo-: Con que así es como se hace. -Bajó la mirada-. Bien, ya puede comenzar con la negociación.

Él levantó una ceja oscura.

-¿Estás segura de que ésta es tu primera vez?

-¿La primera vez que se me declaran, o la primera vez que considero la idea de aceptar un amante? -Isabella se asombraba de su propio atrevimiento, pero la guiaba su diablo interior.

El conde vio que debajo del antifaz los ojos de la joven brillaban, y supo lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando de la situación. Se endureció como mármol al imaginar el placer que ella le proporcionaría en la cama. Casi sentía aquellas piernas largas deslizándose por su espalda.

-Te pagaré las cuentas de la modista y una criada -ofreció.

Isabella dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

-Está perdiendo tanto su tiempo como el mío.

El conde tomó la copa y se la devolvió.

-Te alquilaré un pied-à-terre, y tendrás tu propio carruaje –agregó él como incentivo.

Isabella se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Masen sintió que le latía el miembro.

-Su oferta... -Isabella hizo una pausa dramática-. Es ofensiva.

Los ojos del conde ya no mostraban mera diversión, sino intenso deseo.

-Juegas muy bien, pequeña diosa. Estoy dispuesto a comprarte una casa... si me complaces en todos los aspectos.

Isabella pasó la punta de un dedo por el borde de la copa.

-¿Acaso acaba de decir carte blanche, señor? -Casi se dejaba llevar por una deliciosa sensación de poder.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vaya que me lo haces difícil! -La miró unos minutos con expresión sombría mientras su mente discutía con su cuerpo. Ganó el cuerpo.

-Que sea carte blanche -accedió con una mirada triunfadora

Isabella volcó el vino en un florero con lilas.

-Me temo que no habrá carte blanche.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

-Quiero decir "no". Mi respuesta es "no".

-¿Por qué? -inquirió él.

Isabella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Porque usted es demasiado arrogante, demasiado engreído y muy, muy viejo para mí, lord Bath.

Edward Masen, conde de Bath, quedó atónito.

-No se moleste en mostrarme la salida. Conozco muy bien el camino a la calle.

Sin darse cuenta, Masen hizo pedazos la copa que sostenía en la mano.

Lady Isabella encontró su carruaje, que la esperaba en Grosvenor Square.

Golpeó a la puerta y pasaron algunos minutos hasta que salió Peter, desgreñado.

Una vez dentro, Isabella se quitó la capa. Estaba sin aliento después del delicioso íntimo encuentro que acababa de tener con el viril conde.

Cuando él le mostró a todas luces que la deseaba, ella se sintió inundada de un placer perverso.

-¡Rápido! Ayúdame a quitarme el traje -pidió a Bree

¿Cómo haré para volver a ponerme el condenado corsé en este espacio tan reducido?

-Es un poco complicado, pero se puede lograr. Confíe en mí, señora - contestó Bree con amabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Isabella se bañó y se lavó el pelo, asegurándose de que no quedara en ella ni el menor rastro de maquillaje.

Renne, con una taza de chocolate en la mano, la miraba consternada.

-¡Te lavaste el cabello! Qué molesto. Apresúrate a secártelo. Acepté una invitación para que vayas a pasear por Hyde Park esta tarde.

-¿Con quién? -preguntó Isabella, molesta por el control que siempre ejercía su tía sobre ella.

-Con James Masen, por supuesto. Ha sido muy puntilloso en sus visitas. Debo decir que sus modales son impecables. Tal como debe ser.

En cierto modo, Isabella se apaciguó al oír el nombre. Decidió que el hogar de la biblioteca sería ideal para secarse el cabello. Mientras paseaba impaciente frente a las llamas crepitantes, sus ojos recorrieron los títulos de los volúmenes encuadernados en cuero, en busca de algo que la transportara a otro lugar y época. Eligió un libro sobre la leyenda del rey Arturo y se acurrucó a leer ante el fuego en un espacioso sillón de orejas.

Como siempre, su imaginación emprendió vuelo y la transportó hacia donde las brumas remolineantes revelaban ese paraíso terrenal que se llama Avalon. Perdió la noción del tiempo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Levantó la vista con desgana por encima del libro y espió por el borde superior del sillón. De inmediato, escondió la cabeza como una tortuga que se refugia en su caparazón; su mente estaba inmersa en un absoluto caos.

Salvo por el crepitar del fuego, reinaba el silencio. Isabella levantó la cabeza para comprobar que su imaginación no la engañaba. ¡Y vio directamente frente así un par de ojos de color verde!

Los ojos se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa y brillaron de animosidad.

-Isabella descubierta -se burló él.

-¿Cómo me encontró? -preguntó Isabella, escandalizada.

-Te aseguro que no estaba buscándote. El destino halla un perverso placer en arrojarte en mi camino.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -insistió ella; cerró el libro de un golpe y avanzó agresiva hacia él.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero he venido a evaluar la posibilidad de comprar una biblioteca.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Isabella se detuviera.

-No se tratará de esta biblioteca, supongo.

-Sí, de esta biblioteca, -La voz profunda del hombre recalcó las palabras, mostrando con claridad su irritación.

-¡Imposible! Esta biblioteca no está en venta. Le han informado mal, lord Bath.

Al conde le irritó que la muchacha conociera su identidad mientras que él ignoraba la de ella.

-¿Quién diablos crees que eres?

-Soy lady Isabella Swan, la dueña de esta biblioteca.

-Hola, Isabella -saludó Phil al entrar en el cuarto forrado de libros- No tenia ni idea de que estuvieras aquí, querida. Lamento molestarte.

-Estoy más que molesta, Phil. Este... caballero tiene la errónea idea de que deseo vender mi biblioteca.

-Yo había entendido que la biblioteca era de usted, Swan, y que la vendía -explicó lord Bath con brusquedad.

-Entonces entendió mal, señor -replicó Isabella-, La colección de mi difunto padre no tiene precio, al menos para mí, y no está en venta.-

La joven miró furiosa, desafiando a que se vengara informando a Phil sobre el episodio de la noche anterior.

El conde no tenía esa intención tan mezquina, y le habló como a una igual.

-Tienes mucha razón en cuanto al valor de esta biblioteca. Comprendo perfectamente tu negativa a deshacerte de ella. Yo creía que Swan tenía derecho legal a disponer de esta colección. -Su voz sonaba ahora suave y serena, pero traicionaba un gran pesar.

-Sí que tengo derecho legal a disponer de la biblioteca –afirmó Phil- Soy el ejecutor del testamento de mi difunto hermano, así como el asesor financiero y tutor legal de mi sobrina hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Era el deseo de mi hermano que yo guiara a lady Isabella en todo sentido.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en vender los libros de papá? -reclamó Isabella con pasión-. He crecido rodeada de ellos; forman parte de mi vida. ¡Deshacerme de estos libros sería como cortarme un brazo!

-Basta de historias, Isabella. Es muy descortés de tu parte discutir temas familiares ante el señor. -Phil estaba sorprendido, pues Isabella nunca lo había desafiado.

-¡No permita el Cielo que alguien actúe con descortesía ante el conde! -La joven todavía sentía el calor de la mano descortés de lord Bath deslizándose por su pierna.

-¡Retírate! -gritó Phil, pálido.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, Isabella levantó el mentón, apartó sus faldas como si fueran a contaminarse al contacto con ambos hombres, y se marchó con la altivez de una reina. O de una diosa, pensó Bath.

Al entrar en el comedor, Isabella esperaba que Phil y Renne la reprendieran por el desconcertante despliegue de malos modales. Se preparó para hacerles frente. No obstante, Phil brillaba por su ausencia y Renne tenía los labios apretados en una mueca en apariencia de dolor.

De inmediato Isabella se compadeció de ella.

-¿Te duele la cadera, Renne?

-Entre otras cosas -respondió la tía en tono acusador.

"Que el maldito conde de Bath se vaya al infierno", pensó la joven.

Cada vez que se encontraban saltaban chispas entre ambos, encendiendo emociones que amenazaban con consumirlos. Si la noche anterior él no la hubiera tratado como a una ramera, no habría ocurrido nada. Aunque Isabella jamás habría permitido que Phil le vendiera la biblioteca de su padre, al menos habría hablado al conde de manera civilizada.

Renne se negaba a conversar. Tenía el rostro tenso de un dolor que había decidido sufrir en silencio. Para Isabella el almuerzo se echó a perder, de modo que se excusó con objeto de ir a cambiarse para el paseo de la tarde por el parque. No sabía si deseaba ir en realidad, pero la compañía de James Masen sería una distracción bienvenida.

Mientras descendía las escaleras con el vestido de tarde, que era de un delicado tono verde, y un parasol de color pistacho a juego,

Renne la interrogó:

-¿Adónde vas, Isabella?

-A pasear por el parque con James Masen. Tú aceptaste la invitación por mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la invitación sigue en pie, después de la espantosa forma en que trataste a lord Masen?

-James no es un lord -corrigió Isabella, sin saber cómo se había enterado su tía de que ella se había mostrado impertinente con él.

-Me refería a Edward Masen, conde de Bath.

Isabella estaba atónita.

-¿El conde de Bath es hermano de James?

-Por favor, no finjas no saber nada acerca de los Masen, Isabella. Eres muy inteligente para hacerte la desentendida.

-Para ser honesta, no asocié a ambos caballeros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que James Masen estuviese emparentado con el conde.

-Ésa es la única razón por la que considero al joven Masen un candidato apropiado. Él fue quien informó al conde acerca de la biblioteca.

En ese preciso instante James Masen tocó el timbre.

-Oh, Dios ¿qué haré? -murmuró Isabella.

-Considérate una de las jóvenes más afortunadas de Londres, ya que James Masen optó por pasar por alto tu falta de educación y cumplir con la invitación.

Media hora después Isabella se encontraba sentada junto a James Masen, disfrutando del aire fresco de un hermoso día londinense.

Los briosos caballos que tiraban del carruaje eran animales impresionantes. La joven hacía comentarios superficiales mientras James guiaba los caballos en la corta distancia que mediaba hasta Hyde Park; se preguntaba qué iría pensando él y qué le habría comentado el hermano acerca de ella.

En verdad, James Masen pensaba en que era un bastardo muy afortunado. Isabella Swan no sólo era exquisitamente bella, sino que también poseía una renta anual de veinte mil libras. Los "buitres", como apodaba a Phil y Renne, sólo le habían ofrecido la mitad, pero él había negociado con astucia su parte hasta lograr un sesenta por ciento, y antes de cerrar definitivamente el trato gozaría de por lo menos quince mil libras al año. Entonces, una vez que le pusiera a Isabella el anillo en el dedo, no habría nada que le impidiera echar mano de la porción mayor de la fortuna. Recorrió con ojos aprobadores el perfil de Isabella; qué buen premio era aquella muchacha.

Isabella, al sentir la mirada de James, ya no pudo contener la tensión. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia él.

-Creo que debo confesarte algo.

La boca de James se curvó con benevolencia, dando la impresión de que sabía ser indulgente con una mujer.

-Anoche acudí al baile de máscaras del Panteón -dijo Isabella, sin aliento. Como su acompañante no pareció escandalizarse, continuó:

-Tu hermano me tomó por una prostituta porque yo no iba bien acompañada, y temo que le arrojé champaña a la cara.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

Alentada, Isabella le contó la segunda parte de la historia:

-Debo ser absolutamente sincera, James. Creo que tu hermano me odia.

Cuando apareció esta mañana en mi biblioteca, con la intención de comprarla, lo traté muy mal.

-Imagino que debes de estar muy hermosa cuando te enojas.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Hay momentos en que mi hermano me resulta casi despreciable. Tenemos muy poco en común. A él le apasiona la arqueología, y su predilección por las ruinas lo ha llevado a preferir a las mujeres mayores. Me sorprende que le hayas interesado.

"Sin duda él me ha interesado a mí", admitió Isabella para sus adentros. ¿Por qué el hermano menor no despertaba en ella ningún sentimiento? Isabella rió, a su pesar. La conversación no era en absoluto convencional, por decir algo.

-Bien, le desbaraté la intención de comprar la colección de mi padre, de modo que estoy segura de que me considera mucho más que detestable.

-Qué alivio. Competir con él por ti sería terrible, ya que es conde del reino.

-¡No me interesan los títulos!

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿y qué es lo que sí te interesa?

A ella le interesaban los libros apasionadamente. Incluso le atraía la idea de intentar escribir historia, desde el punto de vista femenino, pero era lo bastante sensata para no confesar algo tan excéntrico a un caballero.

Abrió la sombrilla mientras decidía la conveniencia de volver a algún tema cortes como correspondía una joven de su clase, o respondía la pregunta con franqueza. Optó por lo último. Como aquel hombre no le interesaba, nada importaba que él encontrara poco convencional la conversación.

-Me interesa mucho la libertad... la libertad de elección. Creo que ahora dispongo de muy poca libertad para vestir, hablar, actuar o incluso pensar, porque soy joven y además soy mujer. Ya sé que creceré pero siempre seguiré siendo una mujer.

-¡Loado sea el cielo! -exclamo James en tono burlón al tiempo que sus ojos evaluaban con descaro los deliciosos pechos de la muchacha-. ¿Acaso preferirías ser hombre?

-¡Claro que no! Deseo ser una mujer libre. Piensa un instante en la sociedad georgiana, una joven pasa de manos de su padre a las de un tutor o un esposo, y vive acompañada desde que se despierta hasta que se acuesta. Renne estaría ahora con nosotros en este carruaje si hubiera lugar para mas de dos personas, pero los códigos morales son tan estrictos que sólo puedo pasear dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del lago Serpentine, donde hay por lo menos mil ojos que nos miran y cientos de malas lenguas listas para propagar chismes si yo no acato las reglas.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más íntimo? -sugirió James, esperanzado.

-No, no me gustaría. Y no estás entendiéndome, creo que adrede - comentó Isabella, divertida.

-Lo lamento. De veras que te escucho.

-Las mujeres celtas tenían mucha libertad. Elegían con quien casarse y se les permitía conservar su propia fortuna y sus propiedades. Algunas incluso llegaban a ser jefas de tribus. Las mujeres medievales quedaban a cargo de los castillos y toda la demesne cuando sus hombres iban a la guerra o a las Cruzadas por varios años. A las mujeres modernas, en cambio, se las trata como si no tuvieran deseos ni opiniones ni cerebro, mientras que a los hombres se los alienta a alcanzar metas, disfrutar, viajar por el mundo, practicar deportes, ¡y a hacerlo todo con poco o ningún entusiasmo!

-Te prometo que cuando estés conmigo te permitiré todas las libertades.

Isabella suspiró. Era típicamente masculino eso de pensar que él podía "permitirle" libertad.

-¿Me permites acompañarte al baile de los Richmond mañana por la noche?

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no -respondió Isabella con frialdad.

-No dejaré que te vayas ir sin aceptar antes algún tipo de compromiso.

Un compromiso era lo último que Isabella deseaba. Esperaba pasar un par de temporadas por su cuenta, libre del control y las exigencias de un marido.

-Supongo que volveré a ir a Almack's el miércoles, si Renne tiene alguna influencia en ello, y por desgracia la tiene –contestó la joven con pesar.

James maldijo entre dientes, aunque mantuvo la apariencia de cortesía. Por Dios, eran penosísimos los sacrificios que debía hacer para saldar sus deudas y mantener llenos los bolsillos. Y bien, tendría que ser Almack's; no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar escapar un bocado tan apetecible. A pesar de que lady Isabella no daba la impresión de estar loca por él, James esperaba que tanta indiferencia fuera sólo una pose. De cualquier modo, se proponía llevarla al altar fuera como fuese. Siempre había un método comprobado que aseguraba que las mujeres suplicaran contraer matrimonio; además, plantar su semilla en aquella dama en particular constituiría un enorme placer.

Los planes de James para la noche le hacían hervir la sangre por anticipado. Aunque detestaba pedir dinero a su hermano, no le quedaba otra opción. Decidido a atrapar al león en su guarida, entró en la biblioteca y esperó a que Edward levantara la vista de una pila de correspondencia de negocios.

Sin apartar la mirada del escritorio, Edward Masen dijo:

-En el cajón de la mesa de la biblioteca.

James rió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito dinero?

Edward lo miró.

-¿Acaso no es así? -preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, pero ni en sueños iba a ser eso lo primero que me saliera de la boca.

-Ah, comprendo. Primero ibas a apiadarte de mí por lo de la biblioteca Swan, después ibas a indagar dónde pensaba cenar, luego me preguntarías si anoche me acosté con alguien, como si te importara un comino, y sólo entonces tocarías el tema del dinero. -Masen se estiró-. Mira todo el trabajo que te he ahorrado.

En el cajón sólo había mil libras. Así era como el hermano trataba de reducirle el hábito del juego. Aunque resentido, James esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y enseguida partió a encontrarse con sus amigos para la velada disoluta que habían planeado.

-¡Masen, de nuevo llegas tarde! -se quejó el Diablo-. ¡Hemos planeado una noche de mil demonios! ¿No estás ansioso por comenzar?

James se encontró con sus amigos en Prospect of whitby, un pub de Wapping.

-Ah, creo que sí.

-Por si acaso, pedí por ti -dijo Jeremy Montagu cuando un camarero sirvió una bandeja con cincuenta ostras crudas.

El conde de Barrymore tomó de un manotazo la falda de una camarera, y cuando ella intentó darle una bofetada en tono juguetón, él le pellizcó con crueldad el muslo. Los amigos celebraron el gesto; no por nada los llamaban los Malditos. Ese manojo de extravertidos se consideraban temerarios. Los tres padecían el contagio de la sangre lujuriosa, y la orden de la noche era la brutalidad.

Avanzaron por el peor barrio de Londres. Las calles abundaban en prostitutas y los tres amigos se enorgullecían de elegir las más sucias y desaliñadas. Era todo un alarde entregarse a esa perversa nostalgie de la boue y deleitarse en una escapada sórdida a una cama mugrienta con una ramera roñosa

En el otro extremo de Londres, en la elegante zona de Park Lane, el conde de Bath subía unas escaleras en pos de una mucama que lo introdujo en un lujoso cuarto de vestir.

En la cámara contigua, Tanya, condesa de Belgrave, sonreía ante su imagen reflejada en el gran espejo. Se pasó por el cabello rubio los dedos llenos de anillos y tomó un gran frasco de perfume, Al hacerlo, la bata de satén negro le resbaló por un hombro.

Ella sabía que nadie soñaría jamás que pasara de los treinta años de edad. Aquélla era sólo la segunda vez que lord Masen aceptaba su invitación, pero Tanya ya sabía que lo deseaba. Para siempre.

En un impulso repentino, apartó el frasco de perfume con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios. Dejó caer la bata de satén negro, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, hundió un dedo en la humedad resbalosa y se dio unos toques suaves detrás de las orejas. Volvió a hundir el dedo, pero esta vez se pasó las yemas por los pechos y ascendió hasta la garganta blanca. Por último, se frotó detrás de las rodillas, la cintura y las muñecas.

Abrió la puerta contigua y fingió sorpresa.

-Edward, querido, creo que has llegado demasiado pronto. Aún no estoy lista.

Ambos sabían que se trataba de una farsa, porque en realidad lord Masen había llegado algo tarde.

-Para mí estás más que lista.

-Podríamos cenar aquí, en lugar de salir -sugirió Tanya con voz ronca.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -murmuró él al tiempo que abría con el pie la puerta de la habitación y alzaba a la condesa en sus brazos. La echó de espaldas sobre la cama y admiró el efecto de la piel blanca y el cabello rubio contra la colcha de satén negro. Comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, algo sorprendido por la avidez con que ella lo observaba. Tanya se arqueó contra los almohadones que tenía bajo la espalda y separó las rodillas en abierta invitación a dejar de lado los preliminares. El conde la complació gustoso y la montó rápido la primera vez. Después habría tiempo más que suficiente para saborear todos los matices de la sensualidad.

Durante las dos horas siguientes Edward Masen atendió con generosidad a Tanya. Su regla principal con las mujeres era dejarlas satisfechas.

Gracias a Dios, no todas las mujeres resultaban iguales en la cama, y él siempre se concentraba por completo en una dama nueva para aprender sus necesidades y deseos, lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba, y para mostrarle sin lugar a dudas lo que a él le complacía y satisfacía.

No tenía intención de quedarse toda la noche, que era la regla número dos. La reacción de la mujer determinaba cuán pronto regresaría, o si no regresaría más. En el caso de Tanya, estaba demasiado saciada como para protestar en exceso cuando él bajó una pierna de la cama y tomó la camisa.

-¡Eres un demonio! Yo no puedo ni levantar un dedo, y tú ya estas listo para merodear por Londres.

-¿Alguna objeción? -preguntó lord Bath en tono ligero mientras observaba atento la cara de la mujer.

Tanya era demasiado astuta y tenía muchas cosas en juego como para poner objeciones. Y en verdad no guardaba ni una sola queja acerca de las horas apasionadas que habían compartido.

Él se inclinó para besar la enmarañada cabellera rubia. Ella se arqueó con deleite, cerrados los pesados párpados.

-Mmm -murmuró.

Masen sonrió para sí, feliz de haberla dejado ronroneando.

 _ **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, es un capitulo algo largo y estamos cerca de que todo se ponga realmente interesante… espero les guste el capitulo y pronto me tendrán por aca con mas.**_

 _ **¡saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no es mia, pertenece a Virginia Henley y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5**_

Isabella ahogó un bostezo. Ella y su tía estaban tomando el té en la Casa Devonshire. El lugar se hallaba a la vez repleto de gente y saturado de calor. Mientras el corsé le mordía dolorosamente el esternón, Isabella se preguntaba si era posible morir de aburrimiento. La conversación trivial suponía una maldición para ella, y en cambio parecía constituir el centro de la vida de la gente que la rodeaba. Observó a las otras muchachas que sonreían tontamente a los jóvenes petimetres, vestidos con pantalones de satén hasta las rodillas, mientras sus madres alardeaban acerca de sus linajes. Lady de Warrenne informó a Renne:

-Nuestros antepasados se remontan a la conquista normanda, ¿sabes?

Isabella echó un vistazo al joven De Warrenne y pensó con pena cómo era posible que la sangre hubiera alcanzado proporciones tan anémicas en sólo setecientos años. Con una sonrisa cortés fija en el rostro, se dejó llevar por su imaginación. ¡Por Dios, qué excitante debía de haber sido para una dama sajona encontrarse con un conquistador normando! "Ella cabalgaba por una pradera cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era enorme, y montaba un macizo semental. Ella se estremeció al verlo marcar su presa, ¡Y entonces comenzó la cacería! Ella corrió a refugiarse en el bosque, pues su perseguidor tenía un aspecto más feroz que cualquier hombre que jamás hubiese conocido. La distancia que los separaba se acortaba con tanta rapidez que hasta podía distinguir la protección del casco Y la cota de malla que le cubría el torso robusto. Justo cuando ella llegaba a los árboles, él se le abalanzó, la levantó en vilo Y la depositó sobre la silla de montar, delante de él. En el forcejeo cayó el manto que cubría la cabeza de la joven, y la masa de sedoso cabello de oro se derramó sobre las manos masculinas, cubiertas de cicatrices. "-¡Te reclamo como mía! -La voz del conquistador era tan autoritaria que ella sólo deseó obedecerle. Él se quitó el casco y se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro. La mirada de sus ojos feroces era tan intensa de deseo que ella casi quedó sin aliento. Entonces la boca del hombre tomó posesión de la boca de la muchacha, guiándola en un beso largo y profundo. Ella hizo presión con ambas manos contra el pecho viril, pero era él tan grande, tan fuerte y estaba tan hambriento que le aflojaba las rodillas. Con el pulso acelerado y el pecho jadeante, lo oyó decir:

"-Dámela. -Con un suspiro de placer, Isabella se abandonó al éxtasis. "-Dámela -repitió la voz.

Isabella parpadeó al tiempo que una mano pálida intentaba tomar la taza de té que ella aferraba.

-Oh, discúlpeme, Jacob.

El joven Black tomó la taza y el plato y suspiró.

-¿Puedo imaginar que estabas soñando conmigo, Isabella?

-Puedes imaginar la que quieras, Jacob -replicó Isabella con maldad.

Si debía soportar esas interminables sesiones sociales, ¡al menos tenía derecho a divertirse!

Ya de regreso en casa, a Renne le sorprendió que Phil la llamara por señas a su despacho.

-Sucedió algo inesperado respecto a James Masen, y deberás emplear tu sutileza con Isabella.

-No es fácil de manejar, Phil. En realidad, estuvo mofándose de mí en el coche hace un momento.

-Cuanto antes logremos deshacernos de ella, mejor, querida. Masen es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, pero temo que las circunstancias han cambiado. Su hermano, el conde, le ha ordenado retirarse a su ciudad natal, Bath, porque descubrió que juega. En apariencia es un tirano, pero un tirano que controla el dinero, y James no puede permitirse irritarlo más, ya que está endeudado hasta las cejas.

-No estaría endeudado si controlara su afición al juego -reprobó Renne.

-Querida, si no tuviera deudas no se habría hecho cómplice nuestro- replicó Phil, cortante.

-Entiendo, Phil.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es convencer a Isabella de que visite Bath. -Alzó la mano cuando Renne abrió la boca para protestar-. Esa ciudad tiene sus ventajas, según me señaló el joven Masen.

-No creerás que se está yendo por la tangente, por decirlo de algún modo, ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde sacas esas expresiones, querida? No, no lo creo. Es más astuto que un zorro. Tendrían que faltarle unos cuantos tornillos para que dejara pasar la oportunidad de meter mano en la fortuna de Isabella, ¡por no mencionar la de meterse en su cama!

-Phil, no hay necesidad de ser vulgar -protestó Renne en tono de fastidio-. ¿Cuáles son las ventajas de Bath?

-Bueno, están las obvias, por supuesto, para una joven del temperamento de Isabella. Bath ofrece la sensación de liberación de las restricciones sociales. Hay pasatiempos y actividades a toda hora, lo cual proporciona un clima que induce al amour. Luego está la ventaja particular de que Isabella sea invitada a Masen Hall. No podrá menos que deleitar su imaginación y hacer que anhele vivir allí. Es una mansión isabelina del siglo xv, que se halla construida sobre el río Avon. Ya sabes cuánto le fascina todo lo isabelino.

-He hecho mis deberes con los Masen, Phil. El conde es rico como Creso. Posee canteras y una flota de barcazas para el transporte de piedras de oro por el canal Avon hasta Bristol. Es juez de Somerset y un solterón empedernido. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos al exponer a Isabella a sus encantos.

-Si Edward Masen no se casara, Isabella podría ser la madre del próximo conde de Bath. Creo que debes comunicar a nuestra sobrina esta información esencial.

-¿Entiendo que podríamos deducir del dinero de Isabella el coste de una estadía en Bath?

-Absolutamente, querida. Un gasto perfectamente legal.

-Entonces alquila una casa de estilo en la zona más elegante de la ciudad, que yo me encargo de Isabella.

Cuando Isabella bajó las escaleras, ataviada con un vestido de noche color crema salpicado con capullos de rosas, el carruaje ya las esperaba para conducirlas a Almack's.

Renne aguardó hasta que se hallaron en la intimidad del oscuro interior del carruaje para tocar el tema que tenía en mente.

-¡Isabella, se me ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa! Podríamos pasar una estupenda temporada en Bath. Alquilaremos por un mes una casita linda y moderna y disfrutaremos de unas vacaciones. Bath fue el tema de conversación de todo el mundo en el té de esta tarde. Parece que ningún lugar de Inglaterra alberga tan brillante círculo de buenas compañías. Isabella no daba crédito a lo que oía. " ¿Qué gusano te está devorando los sesos, Renne?", pensó.

-¡Pero nuestros planes lo impedirán! -contestó la joven-. Me han invitado a la ópera, y estoy segura de que no querrás perderte el baile de Devonshire, ya que el Principito será el principal invitado de honor, ¿verdad? No, no. Iremos en otro momento.

Renne, que se quedó por un instante sin habla, vio que el carruaje había llegado a su destino. Debería continuar más tarde con sus esfuerzos. A pesar de que Isabella no lo admitiera, estaba ansiosa por ver a James Masen. El joven llegó tarde y fue directo hacia ella. Tomó su libreta de baile y dijo:

-Creo que podemos tirarla.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mí? -preguntó Isabella en tono socarrón.

-Desde esta noche -murmuró él con voz íntima, para que sólo ella lo oyera. Le sostuvo la mirada; sus ojos castaños la devoraban-. Isabella, quiero que vengas a Bath.

¿Había oído bien? En pocas horas la habían presionado dos veces para que fuera a Bath. Qué asombrosa coincidencia... Salvo que Isabella no creía en las coincidencias.

Abrió el abanico.

-Bromeas -dijo con ligereza.

James meneó la cabeza.

-Por una vez, hablo en serio. Debo regresar a Somerset, pero no quiero dejarte... ahora que acabo de encontrarte.

-Imposible -murmuró ella.

Cuando los movimientos del baile los juntaron, él insistió:

-No me digas que no. Por favor, piénsalo.

Los pasos del baile hicieron que se separaran de nuevo, pero James no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Isabella se sentía muy halagada por recibir tanta atención de parte de James Masen. Femenina hasta la médula, saboreaba el juego de la persecución, aunque ya había decidido que el flirteo no llegaría mucho más lejos.

Al comenzar la siguiente pieza, James se la arrebató a Jacob Black.

-Te haré pasar una maravillosa estancia en Bath. Las reglas sociales no son tan estrictas como aquí, en Londres.

Ella sentía el aliento cálido del joven que le rozaba la oreja.

-Tú no tienes problemas en pasar por alto las reglas.

-Tengo demasiada sangre roja en las venas como para eso.

-Pensé que tenías sangre azul.

-¡Entonces sí piensas en mí!

\- Nunca.

-¡Mentirosa!

Isabella lo rehuyó hasta que sonó el aviso para el último baile. Comenzó con una nota suave, pero la tensión creció entre ellos cuando los brazos de James se volvieron posesivos, y su mirada, intensa. Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba poniendo demasiado serio, de modo que decidió poner fin a la situación. Con tono firme pero amistoso, dijo:

-Me siento muy halagada por tu invitación, James, pero no podré ir a Bath.

La música cesó, pero Masen aferró a la joven con fuerza. Tenía una mirada salvaje y depredadora, que al mismo tiempo la atraía y la repelía. Con voz baja, resuelta, amenazadora, sentenció:

-Vendrás. ¡Vendrás!

Al concluir la pieza, Isabella regresó junto a su guardiana, que no había perdido de vista a la pareja. Detectó una mirada de total satisfacción cuando anunció a la tía:

-James Masen me invitó a Bath.

-Qué sorprendente coincidencia.

-Yo más bien sospecho que se trata de una confabulación.

-¡Juro que eres la muchacha más cruel de la Tierra! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que yo hiciera una cosa así? Supongo que habrás aceptado.

-Por supuesto que no. Si está tan interesado, pronto volverá galopando a Londres.

-Hacerte la difícil puede resultar peligroso. Esta temporada hay jóvenes más bonitas y con títulos más importantes en el mercado matrimonial.

-Pero ninguna con una herencia mayor -replicó Isabella en voz baja.

-Déjame decirte, muchachita, que en una persona tan joven el cinismo es repugnante. ¡Juro que eres tan perversa que rechazas a James Masen sólo porque yo lo apruebo!

"Hay más que una pizca de verdad", pensó la muchacha.

-¡Bien, déjame informarte de que escupes en tu propia cara! Todo el mundo sabe que al conde no le interesa contraer matrimonio. James es su heredero, y la mujer que se case con él no sólo será la madre del futuro conde de Bath sino que también heredará la propiedad isabelina, las canteras, ¡todo!.

Era irrespetuoso y molesto discutir con Renne, pero Isabella se resistía a ser un peón sumiso en la implacable escalada social de su tía.

Para cuando llegaron a Grosvenor Square, ya no cruzaban palabra. El sueño la eludió durante horas mientras los sucesos de aquella noche acudían a su mente. No tenía nada contra Bath; sin duda abundaba en antigüedades y sólo la arquitectura de estilo palladiano bastaba para tornarla fascinante. En realidad, tampoco ponía ninguna objeción a la compañía de James Masen. Todo se reducía al desagrado que le causaba el control que Renne ejercía sobre su vida. Se durmió decidida a ser el ama de su propio destino.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella despertó a causa del ajetreo desacostumbrado de idas y venidas que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando Bree le llevó el chocolate, desbordaba de noticias que estaba deseosa de comunicar.

-Ha venido el doctor. ¡La señora se ha caído!

-Oh, no. -Isabella apartó las sábanas y se vistió de inmediato. En la planta baja estaba Renne en su lecho, acompañada por el médico.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Isabella con sincera preocupación al advertir la expresión de dolor que mostraba su tía.

-Estaba tan acongojada por nuestra discusión que resbalé en la escalera. -Echó una mirada acusadora a Isabella.

-Lo lamento mucho -murmuró la joven.

-Podría haber sido fatal -proclamó el médico-. Tuvo mucha suerte de no haberse roto nada. En tal caso, es probable que no hubiese podido volver a caminar.

Renne se cubrió el rostro con las manos, reacia a pensar siquiera en tal posibilidad.

-Aun sin huesos rotos, una cadera con artritis es una carga pesada de llevar. Recomiendo la cura medicinal de baños minerales. Una inmersión diaria obrará milagros en su afección, señora Swan. Le aseguro que ésa es la única solución a su problema.

-¡Qué irónico! -exclamó Renne con expresión paté pedí a lady Isabella que pasáramos un mes en Bath, pero se negó por completo.

Al doctor se le erizaron las cejas; se frotó las patillas con aire serio.

-El agua mineral tiene propiedades casi mágicas. Aplicada en forma externa es antiséptica y antirreumática; en forma interna, es antiespasmódica y antibiliosa. Estoy seguro de que lady Isabella reconsiderará su negativa. A continuación, el médico despachó a la sobrina:

-Me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi paciente.

-¿Alguien la vio caerse? -preguntó Isabella a Bree, desconfiada, al salir del cuarto.

La mucama negó con la cabeza.

-Fui yo quien corrió a buscar al médico, pero cuando me llamó ella ya se había levantado. Isabella suspiró. En teoría estaba bien decidir el propio destino, pero la realidad era otra. Sabía que Renne la estaba manipulando como a una marioneta, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Le habían ganado la partida. Le habían adjudicado en el papel de una egoísta sin sentimientos. «Que así sea», decidió Isabella.

Cuando el médico se marchó, Isabella volvió al cuarto a ver cómo se sentía Renne. La mujer no podía ocultar su expresión de triunfo, mezclada con dolor, por supuesto.

-Renne, estuve pensando que hoy en día Bath es un centro de compras que está de moda. En las tiendas de la calle Milsom se visten algunas de las principales anfitrionas de la sociedad. Si decido ir, supongo que podré adquirir todo un nuevo guardarropa, uno que esté más en consonancia con mi propio gusto.

Notó la expresión de angustia que se dibujaba en la cara de su tía cuando ésta se percató de que Isabella estaba negociando. ¡Qué muchacha más astuta era!

Un momento después ya se hallaban en marcha los preparativos para el viaje. Bree volaba disponiendo el equipaje de Renne. Isabella empaquetó muy poco. ¡Se permitiría hacer tantas compras que revolucionaría Bath! Fue a la biblioteca a elegir un libro para el viaje. Mientras pasaba los dedos por los títulos dorados, se detuvo a pensar en el efecto que la excursión a Bath tendría en el futuro. La imagen de James Masen invadió por completo su mente al revivir el último intercambio de palabras: "Me siento muy halagada por tu invitación, James, pero no podré ir a Bath". "¡Vendrás!", había afirmado él. Isabella se estremeció al recordar la expresión que había visto en sus ojos.

-Bree, toma asiento junto a lady Isabella. Yo necesitaré éste para mí sola. Acomoda ese almohadón junto mi cadera dolorida... con cuidado, muchacha, con cuidado... y ya podemos ponernos en marcha.

Isabella, temerosa ante la idea de pasar un viaje de ciento cincuent kilómetros encerrada en un carruaje con Renne, se había parapetado tras un volumen de Ovidio, que había tomado de la biblioteca de su padre; sabiendo que la obra era decididamente sensual, la cubrió con un ejemplar del Bath Chronicle. Hojeó el libro hasta que encontró _**El arte de amar**_. No aprendió exactamente las cosas que deseaba saber, pero se enteró de que los romanos creían que las mujeres fueron creadas para ser juguetes de los hombres, y las consideraban a todas unos seres lascivos y voluptuosos. Las tácticas amorosas de Ovidio eran erotismo puro: El arte de disfrutar al máximo un cuerpo femenino.

Isabella cerró de un golpe el libro, molesta porque Ovidio omitía por completo la mente y la personalidad femeninas; luego protestó para sus adentros porque el ruido había despertado a Renne. Desde ese momento, y hasta que se detuvieron a pasar la noche en Reading, tuvo que escuchar a la tía disertar sobre su tema favorito: ¡La respetabilidad!

Al día siguiente el viaje se hizo interminable, de modo que Isabella permitió que sus pensamientos la transportaran más allá de su destino. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a Bath, localidad cuya antigüedad era legendaria. La habían construido los romanos, que la llamaron Aquae Sulis. El mismo nombre evocaba imágenes que le encendían la mente.

Cuando el carruaje bajó la última colina y cruzó el puente de elegantes arcos, la puesta del sol había convertido a Bath en una ciudad de oro. Isabella contuvo la respiración, fascinada por tanta belleza. En aquel instante se juró disfrutar de Bath al máximo. Estaba sedienta de vivir, y aquélla sería la temporada más gloriosa de su vida.

Peter pagó el peaje para entrar en la ciudad y preguntó cómo llegar a Queen Square; le informaron que Bath era una ciudad de peatones y que, después de dejar a las mujeres en la casa, debería llevar el coche a la posada White Swan y aparcarlo allí.

Aunque Isabella habría preferido una casa con vistas al río Avon y al bosque y las colinas del otro lado, donde pastaban ovejas y caballos, debía admitir que Queen Square era un sitio muy conveniente. El moderno parque había sido diseñado por Wood de modo semejante al patio de un palacio. La casa tenía una fachada alta, que estaba revestida en piedra típica de la zona, y poseía grandes ventanales. Por dentro tenía dos habitaciones en forma de L, que se comunicaban entre sí rodeando una escalera. Los salones privados de las señoras y los cuartos de vestir se hallaban en la planta superior, mientras que la cocina y los cuartos de los sirvientes se ubicaban en el subsuelo. A Isabella le divirtió ver que Phil había gastado su dinero con tanta libertad. La casa contaba con cocinero, mucama y mayordomo.

Renne comenzó a impartir órdenes en el preciso instante que sus pies cruzaron el umbral. Informó a los empleados que estaba allí para someterse a curas y que su estado de salud era delicado; luego pidió una cena capaz de matar a una mujer que careciera de una constitución robusta y resistente.

Cuando Renne se quejó de sentirse agotada, Isabella y Bree la ayudaron a subir las escaleras, y siguió emitiendo órdenes desde la cama hasta la medianoche. Hizo tantas preguntas a los empleados que el mayordomo terminó por esbozar un croquis de toda la ciudad, manzana por manzana. Por supuesto, ella no lo entendía, de modo que mantuvo a Isabella junto a la cama otras dos horas, pidiéndole que le señalara todos los lugares más destacables.

Al ver que Renne no aparecía a la hora del desayuno, Isabella, aprovechó para salir sola a explorar Bath. Le interesaba conocer la ubicación de los comercios, las bibliotecas de suscripción y dónde comenzaban los manantiales calientes que se hallaban junto al río. Se sentía libre como un pájaro que hubiera escapado de su jaula. Le excitaba pensar que podría elegir ella misma la ropa que le gustara. Paseaba por la calle Milsom mientras miraba escaparates y leía con atención los carteles de las puertas, tratando de decidir cuál de los comercios la recibiría como clienta. La tienda más grande era La Belle Mode, y madame Madeleine, la propietaria, le dio una cálida bienvenida cuando Isabella entró.

-¿Hay algo que le interese en particular, mademoiselle?

-Oh, sí. Todo, en realidad. -Isabella estaba embelesada por los trajes que se hallaban en el escaparate. El comercio también vendía zapatos, abanicos y todo tipo de accesorios femeninos para completar el guardarropa de una dama. Echo un vistazo a los muebles de estilo francés y entonces lo vio. Era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y supo que debía poseerlo o de lo contrario moriría. Era de terciopelo color jade, con cuello en forma de corazón y cintura ceñida, de líneas clásicas que jamás pasarían de moda.

Isabella se imaginó en la corte isabelina con ese vestido puesto, desde luego con una magnífica gola. Sin embargo, era aquel color tan vivo lo que más le atraía.

-El vestido de color jade... ¿Puedo probármelo, por favor?

Madame Madeleine la acompañó al probador y la ayudó a quitarse el insípido vestido rosa. Isabella se sintió obligada a explicar a la moderna dama francesa:

-No me agradan los tonos pastel. Prefiero los vestidos en tonos fuertes, que aviven mi tez pálida.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El jade le sentará perfecto -la mujer miró incrédula el viejo corsé-. ¿Quizá necesite un corsé nuevo, mademoiselle?

-Oh, no. Odio los corsés, pero mi tía insiste en que use estas prendas tan desagradables.

-No, no, no me ha comprendido. Me refiero al medio corsé, que está de última moda. Una prenda pequeña que apenas ajusta la cintura y eleva los pechos.

-¿De veras? Bueno, en verdad suena como un progreso con respecto al que yo uso. Me lo probaré.

-¿y en qué color? ¿Prefiere algo atrevido, o modesto?

-¡Prefiero siempre lo atrevido!

Madame Madeleine regresó con un corsé que estaba cubierto de encaje escarlata, y se dedicó a la tarea de desatar las tiras de la prenda rígida y apretada que llevaba Isabella.

Lady Isabella aspiró una bocanada de aire cuando se expandió su caja torácica y sus senos se liberaron del aplastamiento antinatural. Se puso la prenda nueva y se miró asombrada al espejo. ¡No podía ser ella! El medio corsé rojo casi le hacía desaparecer la cintura y realzaba sus pechos exuberantes. Se los elevaba de manera que las curvas rebosaban por el escote de encaje del vestido, del modo más desvergonzado y provocativo.

El timbre del comercio resonó alegre.

-Discúlpeme, mademoiselle. Volveré en un momento.

Isabella estaba tan encantada con su nueva apariencia que casi ni la oyó. Se volvía de un lado y para otro mientras posaba frente al espejo. Hasta las piernas, enfundadas en medias de seda, parecían más largas. Ese corsé no le apretaba las caderas, sino que terminaba justo antes de la curva natural del trasero, dejando a la vista el lino blanco de los calzones.

Isabella lucía y se sentía perversa como el mismo pecado original, y lo saboreó con fruición. Qué pena que nadie fuera a ver tan arrebatadora ropa interior. Se sentía más femenina que nunca y deseaba que el mundo entero viera cuán deslumbrante era la nueva lady Isabella Swan.

"¿No tendrán en color negro?", Se preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había gente hablando en el local.

-Querido Edward, me gustaría probarme éste.

-Por supuesto -respondió un hombre.

Isabella fue arrancada de su fantasía al oír aquella voz masculina que le resultaba familiar. ¡La reconocería en cualquier parte! El timbre profundo la hizo estremecer hasta la médula. Le molestaba que él le causara tal efecto.

-Ah, mademoiselle, otra dama desea probarse este vestido.

-Oh, Edward, piensa qué bien irá el jade con mi cabello -rogó la mujer en tono meloso.

Isabella se enfureció al instante. El conde de Bath había encontrado una nueva amante y ya le estaba comprando ropa. Bueno, de algo estaba segura: ¡No iba a comprar "su" vestido a esa condenada mujer!

-Convenza a la otra dama de que no lo compre. Yo sabré recompensarla- dijo Masen con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

Isabella vaciló porque se hallaba medio desnuda, pero enseguida una sonrisa maligna le curvó los labios cuando su diablillo interno volvió a la carga. Abrió la puerta del probador, irrumpió en el salón y arrebató el vestido jade de las posesivas manos de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, cómo se atreve! -protestó Tanya.

-Este vestido es mío -aseguró Isabella con tono majestuoso.

Edward Masen entornó los ojos y se le dilataron las fosas nasales al apreciar con mirada muy masculina la arrebatadora belleza que lucía el provocativo corsé escarlata.

-¡Le ruego que ceda! -exclamó Tanya.

-Puede rogar hasta que se le decolore la tintura del pelo -contestó Isabella, imperturbable.

-¿ Usted sabe quién es él? -escupió Tanya al tiempo que señalaba al noble que la acompañaba.

-Claro que sí -replicó Isabella con lentitud-. El conde de Bath y yo somos viejos adversarios. A propósito, ¿y sabe usted quién soy yo?

-¡No, no lo sé! -gritó Tanya.

-Yo -empezó Isabella- soy la dueña del vestido color jade.

Madame Madeleine, en actitud muy inteligente, guardó silencio mientras las dos mujeres peleaban por la prenda.

La expresión de Masen era seria, aunque no le pasaba por alto el aspecto cómico de la situación.

Tanya se volvió hacia él en busca de ayuda:

-¡Edward, haz algo!

-Te compraré dos vestidos para reemplazar el de color jade-dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Lady Isabella se volvió hacia la pelirroja y le comentó con aire de confidencia:

-Cuidado con este señor, porque le gusta hacer valer su dinero.

El conde ya no se divertía, aunque por el brillo de los ojos amatista de Isabella sabía que ella sí estaba disfrutando plenamente del momento.

La condesa de Belgrave giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Masen tomó el sombrero y el bastón y, sin más alternativa, la siguió.

-Lamento haberle arruinado otra noche, señor -murmuró Isabella con voz dulce.

 **Hoola, realmente lamento mucho mi demora, se que prometi actualizar cada viernes pero he terminado vacaciones en el hospital y volver a la rutina es algo difícil… pero hago lo que puedo por eso el dia de hoy subiré dos capítulos** **espero los disfruten**


	6. Chapter 6

_**No siendo mas, esta historia no es mia, pertenece a Virginia Henley y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 6**_

-Hay tanta gente en la ciudad, que Londres debe de estar desierto- declaró Renne durante el desayuno.

Al echar un vistazo a las tarjetas de visita, Isabella vio entre ellas la de James Masen. Sin embargo, no fue su rostro el que le acudió de pronto a la mente, sino el del hermano, el conde. El día anterior, en la tienda de ropa, se hallaba casi dispuesto a estrangularla. Ella le había echado una buena ojeada y sin duda él parecía furioso. Isabella había tenido la satisfacción de saber que su belleza había eclipsado la de la mujer mayor que lo acompañaba.

-James se mostró muy decepcionado por no encontrarte en casa cuando vino. Debo decir que me molestó mucho tu comportamiento, Isabella. Una dama respetable no sale a caminar sola, ni siquiera en una ciudad de peatones como Bath.

Isabella se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Renne era capaz de monopolizar cada momento si ella no ideaba un plan para burlarla.

-Renne, estuve pensando... ¿Quieres que te consiga una de esas cosas maravillosas que aquí llaman sillas de Bath? Yo te llevaría todas partes y no tendrías que caminar.

-¡Las sillas de Bath son para los ancianos! A mí no me encontrará la muerte en una de ésas. No soy inválida ni estoy decrépita. ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar por Bath! De hecho, ya me siento mejor de la cadera.

-Debe de haber algo en este aire; es de lo más saludable -coment Isabella con expresión seria-. Y bien, ¿vamos a darnos una zambullida esta mañana? -preguntó con tono enérgico.

Renne vaciló un breve instante; luego cuadró los hombros, replicó con igual energía:

-Claro que sí. Las órdenes del médico no pueden pasarse por alto.

Las dos damas formaban una extraña pareja mientras caminaban por la calle Westgate. Renne iba ataviada con un vestido de algodón en tono azul obispo, aunque en realidad era más bien violeta, mientras que Isabella había preferido uno de brocado. La tía había insistido en que ambas se pusieran las pelucas y grandes sombreros con plumas de avestruz. Como la muchacha sabía que en los baños iban a quitarse la ropa, no se atrevió a usar el corsé rojo; en cambio se puso el modelo viejo.

Isabella estaba ansiosa por visitar el Baño de la Cruz, rectangular, cuyas paredes se hallaban revestidas de rostros de dioses romanos tallados en piedra, y donde había estatuas de Apolo y Coronis que observaban a los concurrentes desde nichos que estaban cavados en los muros. Sin embargo, Renne decidió ir al Baño de la Reina, y allá se dirigieron.

La tía se dio maña para bajar con sorprendente agilidad por los peldaños angostos y empinados que conducían a los baños ferruginosos.

-¡Ajj! ¿Qué es este olor espantoso? -exclamó mientras atravesaban una nube de vapor.

-Lo que hueles es azufre -explicó Isabella.

-¿Por qué diablos no habrán hecho algo para purificar el agua?-se quejó la mujer.

-El azufre y otros minerales hacen que el agua resulte medicinal- explicó Isabella a su tía como si ésta fuera una niña.

Una guía del baño las condujo por un pasadizo cubierto hasta una habitación con hogar y les indicó que allí podían dejar la ropa. Renne hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando les dieron unas batas largas de lino marrón, de cintura alta y mangas hasta los codos. Para ella resultaba inconcebible la idea de quitarse el sombrero y la peluca en público, pero la asistente le aseguró que todas las mujeres se dejaban intactos los tocados. Isabella, por el contrario, se sentía completamente ridícula con la peluca y las plumas de avestruz y rogaba fervientemente no toparse con James Masen o, peor aún, con su hermano, el conde.

Renne se estremeció cuando la sobrina la ayudó a entrar en el agua tibia. Su rostro adoptó la expresión de una gárgola; el desagrado que sentía por todo aquel ejercicio del baño medicinal se hallaba estampado en forma indeleble en su cara para que lo viera todo el mundo. Isabella casi habría apostado a que aquélla iba a ser la cura más rápida que se había registrado jamás. De hecho, era muy probable que Renne insistiera en que se había obrado un milagro. La sobrina no veía el momento de que la "enferma" visitara la Sala de la Bomba y probara el hierro en la fuente del agua ferruginosa. Isabella tenía la certeza de que, después de ese día, Renne iba a pasar el tiempo en los Salones Sociales. Para poder pasar un rato a solas, ¡Isabella sólo necesitaría decir que iba a los baños!

Cuando llegaron a Queen Square, James Masen estaba esperándolas.

-Bienvenidas a Bath, señoras. Ayer las eché de menos -comentó lleno de intención al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Isabella, se la llevaba a los labios y la retenía con aire posesivo-. Vengo a invitarte, junto con tu tía, a los Salones Wiltshire esta noche.

-Querido muchacho, nos encantaría ir -aceptó Renne de inmediato-. Y Isabella está muy ansiosa de recibir una invitación a Masen Hall. El período isabelino es su favorito, ¿no es así, querida?

-Uno de ellos -murmuró Isabella, ruborizada por la actitud de su tía.

-Sé que no es adecuado dejarlos solos, pero estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti, querido -agregó Renne.

Era tan obvia en su intento de unirlos, que Isabella se ruborizó otra vez. Cuando Renne se retiró del cuarto, su sobrina se disculpó:

-Lo lamento, James. No tengo ninguna intención de irrumpir en Masen Hall.

Él la miró con expresión herida.

-Isabella, es mi mayor deseo que visites la casa familiar. Quiero que vengas mañana temprano. Deseo pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿No tiene alguna invitada? -El corazón le daba un salto cuando pensaba en él, y aunque lo intentaba, le resultaba imposible controlar las emociones que despertaba en ella.

-No que yo sepa -aseguró James

-Pero ayer lo vi con una encantadora pelirroja.

-Debía de ser la viuda Vixen. Por Dios, ella no se aloja en casa. Es su... es decir, es...

-Sé perfectamente lo que es.

-Entonces no eres tan inocente como pareces -replicó James con voz cada vez más ronca. Volvió a tomarle la mano y se la estrechó-. Sólo invitamos a la mansión a las futuras novias.

Isabella no podía pasar por alto lo que él quería dar a entender. Aunque se sentía halagada, percibía que la trampa se cerraba sobre ella.

-Me temo que mañana será imposible -respondió.

-No me iré hasta que me prometas venir -insistió él. Isabella abrió grandes los ojos amatista al ver que él acercaba la cabeza con intenciones obvias. Sólo tuvo tiempo de aspirar una bocanada de aire antes de que los labios de James se posaran en los suyos. No sintió campanillas románticas ni nada semejante, pero le sorprendió la calidez del beso.

-¿Cuándo vendrás? -susurró él cuando ella apartó los labios.

-Pronto -prometió.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pasado mañana.

-No es tan pronto. -James meneó la cabeza, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo más, para besarla de nuevo-. Mañana -insistió.

-Renne me tiene muy controlada. -A Isabella le resultaba difícil inventar una excusa creíble-. Vino a Bath por prescripción médica, a tomar baños medicinales, y yo debo acompañarla. -Se preguntó por qué diablos debía inventar excusas. Prefería visitar una mansión isabelina a ponerse una espantosa bata de lienzo y meterse en el agua tibia.

-Renne parecía ansiosa por venir. ¿Crees que debería invitarla?

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron divertidos al ver que él la había burlado.

-Eres un diablo, James Masen. Me rindo. Iremos mañana.

-Y os quedaréis a pasar la noche -insistió él-. Para apreciar por completo Masen Hall debes caminar por las murallas a la luz de la luna, cabalgar por el coto de caza en la bruma del amanecer y, por supuesto, dormir en la cámara que una vez ocupó la Reina Virgen.

Las mejillas de Isabella se encendieron.

-Tú ganas, James. Llevaré un bolso para pasar la noche, pero con la condición de que me liberes de la reunión de hoy.

James sonrió.

-Son reuniones espantosas. Será un placer liberarte. -La sonrisa triunfante le alcanzaba los ojos-. Vendré a buscaros a las once, así llegamos para el almuerzo.

Cuando el muchacho se fue, Isabella oyó que la tía seguía dando órdenes en la cocina; esperó hasta que apareciera.

-Te encantará saber que James Masen nos invitó a Masen Hall.

-¿Me incluyó en la invitación?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, qué adorable. Sus modales son impecables. ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Mañana. Estamos invitadas a pasar la noche, para disfrutar de la absoluta hospitalidad de una mansión isabelina. James no se mostró demasiado interesado en la reunión de esta noche, de modo que dispondremos de tiempo de sobra para prepararnos para mañana.

-Una invitación a la casa del conde no es algo que suceda todos los días. Necesitaré también a Bree, además de la criada, para que preparen mi guardarropa y dispongan todo lo que necesito para la ocasión.

En el momento en que Renne abandonó el cuarto, Isabella se escabulló de la casa y se dirigió al río a ver los cisnes. El Avon era ancho y profundo y corría veloz hacia el canal de Bristol y el mar celta.

Imaginó las embarcaciones de los celtas y los vikingos, y los buques de guerra de los romanos, con sus grandes remos. Vio dos barcos cargados de piedra dorada de Bath y comprendió que debían de proceder de las minas de Masen. Al ver los hermosos edificios georgianos se preguntó cuántos de ellos se habrían construido con piedras de esas mismas canteras. "Su familia debe de ser en extremo rica; su riqueza debe de datar de tiempos remotos", pensó. Cuando fuera a la biblioteca pediría un libro sobre la historia de los condes de Bath y se enteraría de cómo habían llegado a poseer una mansión isabelina.

Durante el resto del día, fue Edward Masen quien se insinuó en sus pensamientos. Era un individuo dominante y peligroso. Justo el tipo de hombre con el que ella solía soñar despierta. Destacaba por completo de entre sus iguales. Para Isabella era la antítesis del petimetre georgiano; de hecho, parecía mucho más digno de algún otro siglo, podía ser un espléndido guerrero medieval o un explorador isabelino. Aquella noche, al quedarse dormida, no fue el galante y joven James quien visitó los sueños de Isabella, sino el arrogante conde.

Mientras los lustrosos caballos de tiro de James llevaban el carruaje siguiendo el curso del río Avon, dejando atrás el centro de Bath en dirección a las colinas del norte, Renne inquirió con fatuidad:

-¿Estará el conde en la residencia?

-Eh... no. Mi hermano se encuentra ausente por el momento. Es magistrado de Somerset, y lo llamaron de Bristol.

-Qué pena -se lamentó la mujer-. Esperaba que esta visita diera a Isabell la oportunidad de enmendar sus faltas con el señor. Ese desagradable malentendido de la biblioteca fue muy desafortunado.

Isabella carraspeó y se esforzó por guardar un conveniente silencio. Había pasado bastante más entre ella y el conde que el mero incidente de la biblioteca. Cada vez que se encontraban, saltaban chispas y, a pesar de que ella deseaba la contrario, sentía una atracción fatal por el hermano equivocado. La alivió bastante saber que el conde y ella no pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo.

Al tomar el sendero que conducía a la casa cubierta de hiedra, Isabella se enamoró de Masen Hall. James captó su mirada reverente y supo que ya había ganado la mitad de la batalla. El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal y el mayordomo y dos criados se apresuraron a recibirlos.

-Tengo una idea fabulosa. -James se volvió hacia Renne-. La dejaré en las diestras manos del señor Burke mientras yo muestro los alrededores a Isabella.

-No te preocupes por mí, James. Enseguida me pondré cómoda. Vayan, niños.

Isabella casi no daba crédito a la que oía. Cuando James la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y la llevó al jardín principal, ella comentó:

-Tienes a esa mujer insoportable comiendo de tu mano.

Él se detuvo y la miró.

-Sé cómo tratar a una dama -murmuró.

La joven se ruborizó y un hormigueo le recorrió la espalda. A pesar de que James tenía el don de decir cosas perversamente impropias, no la excitaba con ello; sólo la ponía en guardia. Se prometió no confiar demasiado en él, pero el corazón se le embargó de felicidad cuando la belleza del jardín isabelino cercado de plantas herbáceas captó toda su atención.

Visitaron los palomares, el huerto con sus viejas colmenas, el jardín acuático Tudor, y contemplaron el andar orgulloso de los pavos reales por el césped aterciopelado. Cuando llegaron al laberinto, una copia del de Hampton Court, Isabella no pudo resistirlo. James se sentó en un banco tallado.

-Ve a explorarlo -la alentó-. Si en cinco minutos no encuentras la salida, acudiré en tu rescate.

Los primeros minutos se perdió, lo cual, por supuesto, la fascinó por completo. Los secos eran demasiado altos para permitir la visión, y demasiado tupidos para espiar a través de ellos. Tras dar muchas vueltas, encontró el centro. Sentado allí la esperaba James.

-Hiciste trampa -dijo Isabella entre risas-. Prometiste esperar afuera.

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo en privado sin testigo alguno de mis avances amorosos?

Isabella sabía que echar a correr ahora equivaldría a una invitación provocativa a que él la persiguiera hasta alcanzarla. James se le acercó con obvias intenciones y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Exijo una prenda antes de dejarte ir. Es lo propio.

-¿Qué clase de prenda? -preguntó ella, inmóvil en el círculo que dibujaban sus brazos.

-Debes quitarte alguna de tus prendas -pidió él con atrevimiento.

Isabella se quitó un guante sin pestañear. El joven no logró ocultar una expresión de decepción.

-No juegas limpio -se quejó.

-No estoy jugando en absoluto -informó ella.

"Dios, es como una reina de hielo -pensó él-. A esta altura, cualquier otra mujer ya habría caído rendida a mis pies." James sabía que todo le resultaría mucho más fácil si ella se mostrara más propensa a la seducción, pero no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera. Debería esperar hasta la noche para pasar a la acción. Montaría la escena con cuidado para que no tuviera escapatoria. Esbozó una sonrisa. Sería como guiar un cordero al sacrificio.

-Aceptaré el guante si viene acompañado de un beso -murmuró.

Cuando ella le ofreció los labios, él tuvo que controlarse. De alguna manera lograría su cometido con esa mujer, y sólo disponía de una noche para conseguirlo. No podía permitir que ella desconfiara de él en una etapa tan temprana del juego, de modo que apenas le rozó la frente con la boca. Como recompensa por su buen comportamiento, Isabella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Cuando salieron del laberinto, James pensó que se hallaba un paso más cerca de la victoria.

La cena prometía ser muy formal, en el comedor de paredes revestidas de madera, con una enorme mesa Tudor de roble y sillas talladas.

Tras tomar un baño, Isabella se puso el corsé colorado y el vestido nuevo de terciopelo color jade. Nunca se había sentido tan seductora y femenina como aquella noche. No podía olvidar cómo la había mirado el conde de Bath y deseó que pudiera verla de nuevo esa noche.

La cena consistió en seis platos; Isabella estaba impaciente por dar el paseo por Masen Hall que le había prometido James. Después de la comida se sirvieron copas de cristal llenas hasta el borde.

James se puso de pie:

-Hoy en día los usos y costumbres indican que las damas deben abandonar la mesa mientras los caballeros disfrutan de su oporto, pero esta noche se procederá al estilo isabelino. Es decir, hipocrás tibio y especiado, tal como lo servían a la reina hace más de doscientos años.

-Propongo un brindis por lady Isabella Swan. Masen pide a gritos una castellana tan hermosa como tú que agracie sus venerables recintos.

El vino era aromático y su calidez se expandió por las venas de Isabella como fuego salvaje. Tomaron las copas de hipocrás y dejaron a Renne sentada a la mesa para ir a explorar la mansión.

James mostró a la joven la pequeña capilla de las damas, el lugar donde se destilaban los perfumes de Masen de rosas y hierbas de la propia finca. En el salón de baile, James había ordenado que los sirvientes encendieran cientos de velas en las arañas de cristal, y desde la galería superior descendía flotando una música virginal.

James tendió los brazos y Isabella se dejó acoger por ellos. Mientras bailaban, ella cerró los ojos e imaginó que en verdad se hallaba en la época isabelina. Vestía un traje de color jade idéntico, con volantes alrededor del cuello. Se sentía como si ya hubiese hecho antes lo mismo, con otro compañero que flexionaba sus poderosos músculos para alzarla en la alegre danza. Rió feliz mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de su compañero, y entonces el rostro volvió a ser el de James.

Cuando él volvió a posarla en el suelo lustroso, la volvió hacia sí y susurró:

-Vayamos a pasear por la muralla.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y como dos conspiradores se escabulleron del salón de baile.

Apoyada contra las piedras almenadas, bañada por la luz de la luna, Isabella dejó que la embriagara la magia de la noche. Aquel pequeño palacio era tan cálido y acogedor que daba la impresión de haber estado esperándola durante dos siglos, y ahora al fin ella había llegado a su, hogar. Hasta la atmósfera se hallaba cargada de romanticismo. Isabella sabía que estaba enamorada, pero no se creía capaz de amar al hombre tanto como a la casa.

-No me has mostrado la alcoba de la reina -murmuró con aire soñador.

Había pronunciado las palabras que él estaba esperando. En la oscuridad, James sonrió ante su propia astucia.

-He dejado lo mejor para el final. Hay un pasadizo secreto-susurró.

-¡No me digas! -exclamó ella, fascinada. Una de las chimeneas se abría para revelar unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo-¿No necesitaremos una luz?

-Agárrate a mí, cariño. Iremos tanteando el camino.

Ella tendió una mano y apoyó la otra en la ancha espalda de James. Sintió los músculos a través la tela y se ruborizó en la oscuridad. Era tanta la fuerza que contenía. ¿Qué pasaría si daba rienda suelta a toda aquella energía? Isabella se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. La oscuridad y el espacio reducido se aliaron con la excitación de la aventura para dejarla sin aliento. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando de repente se abrió una puerta y la luz inundó el pasillo. James la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta secreta detrás de ellos. Era la cámara más impresionante que Isabella había visto jamás, muy amplia con un enorme hogar de piedra que cubría toda una pared. Sobre la repisa había un par de portarretratos, uno, de Isabel I, ataviada con un traje de terciopelo negro con cristales y piedras incrustadas; el otro, del primer conde de Bath. Éste mostraba unos ojos verdes que brillaban en el rostro orgulloso.

Ante el fuego había un par de sillones que flanqueaban una mesa incrustada con cuadrados de ébano y marfil. Sobre ésta se hallaba dispuesto un juego de ajedrez exquisitamente tallado en jade, que parecía invitar a la partida. En el otro extremo del cuarto se apreciaban estantes llenos de libros que iban desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso; todos los volúmenes estaban encuadernados en cuero y sus títulos se hallaban grabados con letras doradas en relieve. Había un escritorio de dos metros y medio de largo, con tinteros y plumas de plata, que estaba cubierto de cartas, documentos y mapas, como si alguien acabara de ser interrumpido mientras trabajaba. Una cama de dosel, con pesados cortinajes de terciopelo, dominaba la alcoba. Todo estaba decorado en los colores Tudor, verde y blanco, bordado con pequeñas coronas y leones dorados. El ambiente de la estancia se hallaba impregnado de un aroma a sándalo.

-Es perfecto -comentó Isabella con un suspiro.

En su imaginación, por un instante mágico la joven se convirtió en Isabel con su traje de terciopelo verde. Cerró los ojos, deseando que aquella alcoba fuese suya. Al abrirlos, James le había servido una copa de vino rojo sangre. Isabella ya había bebido lo suficiente para sentirse algo inestable, pero en cierto modo tomar el vino y comportarse con cierta imprudencia le parecía adecuado. Vació la copa y sintió que una rosa de color rojo sangre le florecía en el pecho.

James le sacó la copa de los dedos y la atrajo con urgencia hacia sí. Su boca exigente buscó la de ella, forzándola a abrir los labios. Le dio un beso profundo y apasionado mientras con las manos buscaba las cintas de la parte trasera del vestido.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Edward Masen cruzó el umbral y entró en la cámara. Isabella soltó una exclamación y se apartó de James. Una de sus manos voló rápida a la espalda abierta del vestido.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos haces en casa esta noche?

-Mis asuntos en Bristol terminaron -respondió el hermano con tono práctico-. ¿Qué diablos haces tú?

-Estaba declarándome. Lady Isabella y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos.

Isabella deseó protestar, pero en ese instante sólo pensaba en cómo huir de la mirada cínica del arrogante conde de Bath. Resultaba más que evidente que aquélla era su alcoba.

-Supongo que debo felicitaros -dijo el conde con tranquilidad-. Bienvenida a la familia.

Isabella se hallaba en un terrible aprieto. Si negaba el compromiso, admitiría que actuaba como una prostituta. Bajó la mirada.

-Por favor, discúlpenme.

Un sentimiento de protección embargó a Edward Masen. Isabella Swan era tan joven, tan encantadora... ¿Sería consciente de que se estaba sacrificando a un cerdo brutal?

-Bien, ¿están o no? -inquirió Renne mientras el carruaje conducía de regreso de Masen Hall a Queen Square.

-Sí... y no -respondió Isabella, pensando en cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Bueno, tu respuesta es tan clara como el lodo! ¿y por qué salimos corriendo al alba como ladrones en la noche? –siguió Renne, mezclando metáforas-. Da la impresión de que estuvieras huyendo.

-Creo que lo estoy haciendo -admitió Isabella. Renne se merecía alguna explicación acerca del modo repentino en que abandonaban Masen Hall. - Anoche, tarde, el conde de Bath regresó de improviso y James le dijo que estábamos comprometidos para casarnos.

Renne se desinfló en un rincón del asiento.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que nunca lo haría.

Isabella se encrespó.

-El asunto es que James no me lo pidió, y yo no acepté.

-Detalles detalles sin importancia. Créeme, si se ha informado al conde, estás definitivamente comprometida.

-Quizá -replicó Isabella. Había adoptado una cobarde actitud escapista; le pidió al señor Burke que preparara un carruaje que las llevara de regreso a Bath y le entregó una carta para James.

La noche anterior se había sentido a la vez enojada y humillada ante el hecho de que él la pusiera en tal compromiso, en especial frente al arrogante hermano. Había sido como si le tendiera una trampa deliberada. De haberse quedado allí esa mañana, se habría producido una escena terrible, que probablemente también habría involucrado Renne y a el conde, y eso era la último que ella quería. Aquello era algo que tenía que ver exclusivamente con ella y James, Isabella se proponía resolverlo con él, en privado. Pero antes necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión. En ese momento se sentía demasiado confundida para tomar una decisión racional que iba a afectar el resto de su vida.

El problema consistía en que, en el instante en que James leyera la carta, iría a verla. En el estado emocional en que Isabella se encontraba por el momento, lo más probable es que perdiera por completo control y dijera cosas de las que jamás tendría ocasión de desdecirse.

Necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para pensar, para tomar su propia decisión sin que nadie la influyera. Al llegar a Queen Square, advirtió con desaliento que con las prisas había olvidado el equipaje. Al amanecer se había puesto apresuradamente uno de sus corsés viejos y el más modesto e insípido vestido beige antes de ir a ver al muy correcto señor Burke. Por Dios, jamás se había sentido tan poco atractiva en toda su vida.

Le dio una propina generosa al conductor del carruaje de los Masen, en gesto de gratitud por tan veloz huida. El hombre quedó boquiabierto. Isabella se mordió loS labios por haber cometido un error social, pero notó con cinismo que el chofer no rechazaba el dinero.

Tomó el equipaje de Renne y lo colocó en el interior del coche. La tía ya estaba dando órdenes en la cocina para disponer un almuerzo reconfortante.

-Mientras tanto pueden prepararme un tentempié de oporto y huevos, antes de que me retire a dormir una siesta.

Isabella pensó en escabullirse. Si Renne se iba a dormir, no la echaría de menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Una mañana completa paseando a solas era más de lo que Isabella podía resistir. Una vez que se hubiese escapado, hasta podría tomarse todo el día. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer la tía ante eso?

Quería cambiarse el odioso vestido beige, pero si subía tras Renne perdería un tiempo precioso. Un instante después Isabella salía como un rayo hacia la colina Sion y la calle Lansdown. Cuando llegó a las cumbres y contempló entre loS árboles la perfecta ciudad georgiana, la embargó una sensación de libertad. La brisa suave transportaba el eco de los sonidos que producía el agua.

Isabella alcanzaba a oír los antiguos manantiales que descendían por las colinas y el arrullo del río Avon al derramarse sobre la esclusa del puente Pulteney. Veía las agujas de la abadía medieval donde habían Coronado al rey Eduardo en el siglo x, y la magnífica curva del Circo, que el arquitecto John Wood construyera al estilo del Coliseo romano.

Isabella se llenó los pulmones con el delicioso aire fresco y supo que había llegado a una decisión. En realidad era muy simple. Ella y James estaban comprometidos, pero no se había definido la duración del compromiso. Si él accedía a que fuera largo, por ejemplo de un año, ella dejaría las cosas como estaban. En caso contrario, lo interrumpiría de inmediato. En unos meses sería mayor de edad y podría decidir por sí misma sobre su dinero y su herencia. Quería un año de libertad antes de someterse al control de un esposo. Si James la amaba, estaría dispuesto a esperar.

Ahora que había tomado una decisión se liberó de la preocupación que la agobiaba. Su corazón volvió a aligerarse. Era una mañana hermosa, estaba en una espléndida ciudad antigua, y la mejor parte era que disponía de todo el día para explorar sus encantos.

Isabella comenzó a descender la colina, doblando primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, donde encontró una calle con hermosas tiendas de antigüedades. Los artículos del escaparate eran tan tentadores que no pudo sino entrar a mirar. Algunas cosas eran tan curiosas que ni podía nombrarlas. Había decenas de barriles de cobre, una tina pintada con patas en forma de garras, sillones de jardín tallados en piedra, relojes antiguos, espinetas y mandolinas. Se detuvo a admirar un tapiz medieval, un poco descolorido aunque de belleza sutil. Se estremeció hasta la médula al contemplar algo que había sobrevivido desde la Edad Media.

Siguió y se detuvo al encontrar una muestra de la artesanía romana. ¿De veras será auténtica?, pensó mientras el corazón le latía más fuerte. Había un casco d bronce con decoraciones a los costados, un escudo, espadas en vainas y dagas de acero. ¡Deben de ser del siglo I!, exclamó para sí. Al pasar los dedos por un casco romano imaginó que casi la quemaba. Contuvo la respiración al pensar que esas cosas habrían sobrevivido diecisiete siglos.

-Este casco perteneció a un centurión romano -murmuró asombrada.

Echó un vistazo a la tienda, pero no vio a ningún propietario. En un impulso repentino, se quitó el sombrero para probarse el casco. Por un momento olvido que llevaba una peluca. Con una maldición sofocada metió los rizos blancos de la peluca bajo las piezas laterales que protegían las mejillas.

El casco de bronce era increíblemente pesado, y cuando intentó quitárselo descubrió que se le había atascado en la cabeza. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos. Se mareó y se le nubló la vista. Luego, de repente, experimentó frío en todo el cuerpo, como si un aire helado la atravesara. Tenía la extraña sensación de que era transportada por el espacio a gran velocidad, aunque permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar. El volumen del ruido que sentía en la cabeza aumentó hasta que le pareció que le estallaban los tímpanos. Levantó las manos para taparse las orejas, pero sólo sintió el enorme casco de bronce, que le producía un dolor de cabeza intolerable. Luego comenzó a caer, más allá del suelo.

 _ **Bueno esto es todo por hoy, ya en el siguiente capitulo nos adentramos a la parte que todas esperamos.**_

 _ **Lamento si tardo mas del tiempo prometido en actualizar, pero no se preocupen la historia no será abandonada.**_


End file.
